Let Love In Series Outtakes
by StupidLeeches
Summary: Losing Control and Drawn To You outtakes, deleted scenes and extras. Anything that is tied to the world we created in the Let Love In series will go here. Happy reading!
1. Change of Plans

**Penname: StupidLeeches  
Title of story: Change of Plans  
Main Character(s): Paul/Rachel  
Canon/AH/AU/etc: Canon  
"The Rain Scene" Challenge  
http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/~teamsob**

**Disclaimer: **We own very little - definitely not the Twilight characters. We just like to play with them, especially when those yummy men are standing in the rain, just begging to be played with.

**A/N:** A extra special Thank You to dailyicandy for dotting our i's and crossing our t's. We love you like woah!

**Summary:** LOSING CONTROL OUTTAKE. Rachel Black had her life all figured out until she came home on a break from college. Her family is keeping secrets from her but it's nothing like what she'd expect. Paul/Rachel Rated M This is our take on P imprinting on R.

"Rachel! Breakfast!"

"Daddy! I'm on vacation! I don't have to get up at the crack of dawn!"

Having just graduated from Washington State, Rachel Black was looking forward to a few weeks off before she started preparing for graduate school. Unfortunately, her father, Billy, had not received the message. He had been up each morning since she had arrived home, cooking before the sun even peaked over the tree tops. And he wasn't just making eggs for her and her brother, Jacob. Rachel's father was cooking for a small army each morning; eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, hash browns, pancakes, and Rachel's favorite, french toast.

Rachel yawned and stretched, not wanting to leave the warmth of her bed, but her father did not play fair. She could smell the coffee.

Throwing the covers off, Rachel reluctantly got up. She made a quick stop in the bathroom then headed straight for the kitchen; where her father was waiting, coffee cup in hand.

Rachel leaned down to kiss his weathered cheek, "Good morning, Daddy. Thank you for the coffee."

"You are quite welcome my dear. Now dig in, before the boys get here. Any plans for today?" Billy rolled his wheel chair over to the kitchen table, reaching for his own cup of coffee. He didn't want to seem like he was pressuring her to leave the house, but it was easier for the wolves to be themselves when 'outsiders' weren't around. As much as he loved his daughter, this was not a secret he could share with her.

Rachel grabbed a plate, placing a slice of french toast and a slice of bacon on it. She sat down at the table, pouring syrup over her french toast. "Nope, no plans today. I was thinking about going down to the beach later. It looks like it might rain, I miss walking along the beach in the rain."

Growing up, Rachel and her twin sister, Rebecca, used to love playing on the beach in the rain. The sand never turned to mud, but it would clump between their toes. They would squeal and giggle, the sensation both odd and nice at the same time. It wouldn't be the same without Rebecca, but it would be nice to watch the storm roll in.

These past few days had been hard for Rachel. With Rebecca gone away to Hawaii and Jacob busy with _whatever_, Rachel was starting to feel like an only child. Her lonely walks on the beach weren't helping. However, it was nice enjoying the quiet time. Soon enough Rachel would be back in school, working on her master's degree. She was accepted at Washington State, but was searching for scholarship money before she started back. She had applied for financial aid, but it would be better to have a scholarship.

Billy smiled lovingly at Rachel, knowing this was difficult for her, "That sounds nice dear. You could get an early start if you wanted. Take that old chair of your mother's, the one with the umbrella attached to it. You could sit in it and read."

"Yeah, I guess I could do that." Rachel frowned at the thought of leaving the house again today. She needed to find a scholarship. She had a few weeks yet, but she wanted to get a head start, but what could one more day of procrastination hurt?

Besides, it was clear to Rachel that her father wanted her out of the house. She wasn't sure what he had going on that he didn't want her around for, but the past few mornings, as soon as she finished her breakfast, he was all but pushing her out the door. "I'm just going to take a quick shower."

Billy wheeled back from the table, unable to make eye contact with her, "Of course dear, take your time."

Rachel knew, this meant he wanted her out sooner rather than later. She put her dishes in the sink, figuring Jacob could actually wash the dishes later when he got home. _Whenever that would be._ She'd been home two days and barely seen Jacob.

Taking a quick shower, she pulled on her jeans, flip flops, a t-shirt, and, of course, her rain coat. Not bothering to fix her hair, knowing it would get ruined anyway, she just pulled it back into a loose ponytail. Grabbing one of her favorite beach books, _Confessions of a Shopaholic,_ and the chair her father mentioned, Rachel waved to Billy as she walked out the front door, "See you later, Daddy."

It was a short walk to the beach and didn't take Rachel long to find her favorite place. She set up the chair in the spot where the forest ended and the beach began. She was still under the canopy of the trees, but able to feel like she was at the beach.

One of the reasons why she loved _Confessions of a Shopaholic_ is because the book was everything she wasn't. She had spent the last three and a half years focused on college, working hard to keep her scholarship to Washington State. She liked clothes but she could never imagine spending $300 on just a scarf. Her life was simple, but it was fun to lose herself in the story of someone who lived a much more dramatic life.

Plus, it helped that the main character's name was Rebecca. While she would never act like the main character, it was fun to imagine her twin sister in some of the silly situations that Rebecca Bloomwood found herself in.

Engrossed in the book, Rachel didn't realize that the rain had started already. As planned, the edge of the trees kept most of the rain away from her. It wasn't until the wind kicked up that Rachel realized anything had changed. Placing the book in her bag, Rachel leaned back in the chair to enjoy the storm.

The wind shifted, and some of the rain sprinkled to Rachel's face. She pulled the hood of her coat up to cover her head as she tucked her legs under her.

The rain and wind swirling around her was oddly soothing. The past few days of loneliness and sleeplessness were starting to catch up with her. Each night she would stay up until the wee hours searching online for any and all scholarships. Then in the morning her father would wake her up as early as possible and kick her out for the day. Her eyes were getting so heavy, she felt that she could no longer keep them open. Closing her eyes for just a moment, she quickly fell asleep.

Paul Foster was restless. He was anxiously awaiting the fight that Jacob kept telling him was coming. He knew Jacob wasn't wrong, he could feel it too. Paul quickly finished his breakfast then announced to the group in the Black's house that he was going for a run on the beach.

"What's going on? Did you sense something around the beach on morning patrols?" Jacob, like always, was on edge.

"No. I just need to relieve some tension. You are killing me being so on edge all the time. I'm just going to go for a normal, _human _run." Paul laughed at the idea of 'normal' in conjunction with him. He quit being normal once the change happened.

Billy wheeled into the kitchen about then, "If you are on the beach, mind checking on Rachel for me?"

"I'll come with you," Jacob interjected.

"Man, I'm trying to get a break from you. I promise, I'm just going for a run. You get some sleep, you look like complete shit. I'll see you later." Paul shoulder checked Jacob as he walked out of the kitchen, turning to address Billy before leaving, "Thanks again for breakfast. I'll let you know if I see Rachel."

Billy grinned and waved, "Thanks, Paul."

Paul chose to forgo his running shoes, deciding just to wear his shorts for this run. Shoes might be nice, but in case something happened and he had to phase, he would be ready; plus he was sick of having to keep buying new running shoes.

Hitting the beach, Paul had a small laugh at the odd feeling of the wet sand between his toes. The rain was coming down pretty hard now, but it didn't bother him. He had grown accustomed to running in the rain.

He ran about a mile down the beach and back before he remembered he needed to check on Rachel. It had been a few years since Paul had seen Rachel, but since she would probably be the only other person out here, he was pretty sure he could spot her.

Paul ran at a slower pace, taking his time scanning the tree line. He finally spoted her hidden just under the line of trees half way down the beach. As he approached, his heart rate started accelerating. _Weird._ Hovering over Rachel, he was surprised by her simple beauty. She was breathtaking.

Paul didn't have time to further analyze as Rachel started opening her eyes. As she slowly opened her eyes, they met his, dark and smoldering. As soon as she opened her eyes, he knew he _needed _her. He dropped to his knees in front of Rachel, overwhelmed by the knowledge that she was the woman made for him.

_She was his imprintee._

Rachel woke up to the most breathtaking sight she had ever seen. It took everything in her not to gasp. Before her was the most perfect man she had ever seen. The man standing in front of her was dressed only in shorts, his hair soaked and his broad chest covered in small rivers of rain water. All she could think about was how jealous she was of the rain getting to touch him like she wanted to. _And oh how she wanted to touch him._

He dropped to his knees and just stared at her. Taking all of her in. Just when she was starting to feel uncomfortable, he stood back up, offering her his hand. Rachel took his hand tentatively, standing up.

"Uh, Rachel, right? I'm Paul." He shook her small hand that was still trapped in his. Rachel's hand felt like it was on fire where their skin met. There was a shock of electricity from his hand into hers, as a small gasp escaped her lips.

She was taken aback by the name, "Paul Foster? Wow, you've really, filled out." Images of a much younger Paul started flitting through her head. He was definitely not the guy she remembered.

Paul pulled her towards him by her hand, needing to feel her close. Rachel gasped loudly at the sudden movement. He didn't pull her completely against him but she felt the heat radiating off of his body.

Rachel's right hand stayed trapped in Paul's, as her eyes traveled across his face, commiting it to memory. She glanced down to his lips, chin and then his neck, as she followed a drop of rain down to his chest. She was once again jealous of that rain, touching his skin like she wanted to. She needed to run her free hand over his abs, to follow the path of the rain water. This wasn't a want, it was bone deep need. She looked at his slick skin, curious where the water went once it hit the waistband of his shorts and disappeared.

Without realizing it, Rachel reached her hand out. She sighed with contentment at the feel of his soft skin over his rock hard abs. Her fingertips traced the dips and curves of his muscles savoring the feel of them. Her hand traveled down, tracing a bead of water to the waitstband of his shorts. Paul grabbed her left hand, tugging it around his waist, pulling her flush against him. He looked down at her, his eyes roaming her face.

Rachel melted at the contact, his hot chest against her now soaked shirt. Rachel shivered against him, both from the rain and from the electricity that was flowing between them. She'd never felt such a magnetism around a man before. It was both exciting and scary.

Paul placed his hands on her hips and tilted his face down to hers. His mouth was hovering just above hers.

"Rachel," he whispered, his breath warm against her face, "Rachel Black."

"Yes?" Rachel placed her hands on his biceps and ran her hands up his arms, slicking the water off of his skin. His mouth was so close that it took all of her strength to keep herself from pulling him down further. She leaned her head to the side and placed her mouth on his neck, sucking the rain drops from his skin.

"Fuck," Paul muttered seconds before he pulled her away from his neck, turning her head until their lips nearly touched. He studied her for a few seconds and then closed the distance between their lips.

Rachel moaned against his warm, firm mouth. Her mind was in disarray, trying to understand what was happening to her. Standing in the rain kissing a man that she only knew by name and face. Needing to touch him and taste him. But for right now, she was enjoying as much of this as she could. His taste, his smell, the feel of his skin beneath her hands. Rachel moved her hands up to his neck and into his soaked hair, taking the short strands between her fingers and tugging gently.

Paul's tongue shot out and flicked across her bottom lip, asking for access, then he deepened the kiss, nibbling on her bottom lip. His hands moved up her back, over her clinging shirt and into her drenched hair. He pulled the hair down as the rain sprayed out around them.

They were both lost, not paying attention to where they were or thinking about who could come upon them. This was _right._ Something that neither of them expected to happen when they set out this morning.

Paul started walking, not breaking their kiss as he pushed Rachel towards the protection of the trees. When Rachel stumbled he placed his hands on her ass and lifted her, helping her to wrap her legs around his waist. He could get them under the canopy of trees faster this way.

Rachel whimpered into his mouth when Paul pulled her legs around him tightly. She could feel him hard at the juncture of her thighs and it sent her body into overdrive. She wanted this man right here, right now and she barely knew him. Sure, he was her brother's friend, but she knew nothing about him.

Paul finally stopped walking when they were far enough in the forest that Rachel could no longer hear the ocean or feel the storm around them. Paul knelt down on the forest floor, laying her back gently before covering her body with his. It was like he was using his body as a shield, all she could see or think about was him. Her whole world was now this man, Paul Foster.

He slowly pulled back from their kiss, desperate to explore all of her. He kissed across her jaw to her ear. He grinned with pride at the sound of her small gasp when he sucked at the skin just below her ear, marking her as his.

He continued down her neck, lifting her so he could remove her coat, pausing when he heard her moan, "Mmm, Paul, what is this? I...I've never felt like this before."

That stopped him cold. As much as Paul wanted, _needed_, to be with Rachel, it wasn't fair to her. She didn't understand what had just happened. She felt it, he was certain, but she wouldn't know. Even with one of the tribal elders being her father, she didn't know the legends of their tribe were all true.

Paul leaned back on his knees, looking at her for a brief moment before he stood. Holding his hand out to Rachel, he helped her stand. He could tell she was confused by his sudden change of pace. He needed to explain, quickly. "Rachel, there are some things that need to be explained to you, before we can...do this...go any further."

Rachel was shocked. First, this beautiful man appeared out of no where. Second, when they touched it was like she was being electrocuted. Third, he kissed her and just the feel of his lips on hers set her body on fire for him. And now, after all that, he wanted to stop to _explain things_? Frustrated and confused, she spat out, "What the hell is there to explain, Paul?"

Paul pulled her close, whispering against her neck, "The legends are all true, Rachel. Every one of them. Come back to the house, your father can explain everything. I will be right here beside you, always. I promise. I am yours, now and forever."

The next morning Rachel woke up late. She tried to stretch, but her arms were pinned to her sides by the behemoth of a man that was now sharing her bed. Her full size bed had been perfect for her, big enough to stretch and roll around as she pleased. But not with Paul here now. He was practically laying on top of her, because he was taking up most of the bed.

Not that she minded. Rachel had been surprised when Paul told her that the legends were all true. Of course, she had grown up with Billy telling her the history of their tribe. But never in her wildest dreams would she think that it was all real. But here she was, curled up next to a man that yesterday afternoon, had transformed before her eyes into a magnificent silver wolf.

And this wolf, _man,_ was all hers. As her father had explained, all of the legends were true, including the part where the wolves imprinted to find their mates. The women they imprinted on were perfect for them, more than a soul mate, they were their true other half. Paul, after her father finished his explanation, informed her that he had imprinted on her.

Rachel was surprised by this, not really understanding or believing it at first. But, when she looked over at Paul, she couldn't deny it. In his eyes, she saw that he was speaking the truth and she knew the only place for her was with him, she belonged to him.

Last night, after Paul had kissed her goodbye to go patrol, she had come back to her room, her mind made up. It wasn't an easy decision, but she knew it was the only decision she could live with. Rachel had to be with this man. Just him leaving for patrols had left her feeling like part of her was missing.

Rachel had been up late taking care of everything to ensure that she could be with Paul. She had written a letter to Washington State thanking them for her acceptance to graduate school, but informing them that she would no longer be attending. She withdrew her applications from the scholarship programs she had submitted to thus far. And finally, she had quickly drafted up a resume and cover letter to send to the school on the Reservation, seeking employment as a teacher.

Rachel had been a little sad doing this, as she had been so excited at the prospect of graduate school. But she knew she needed to be here. Not just for Paul, but for her brother as well. She was a part of this now, the secret they had originally kept from her. She understood now, this secret was too important, _too dangerous, _to even to share with loved ones.

Curled up next to Paul, she knew she had made the right decision. She was made for him. He was her world now, and she would do whatever it took to protect him and protect the secret.

Rachel climbed out of bed, letting Paul sleep a little longer. Walking out to find the kitchen in utter disarray. All of the food that Billy had made while she was sleeping was gone, dishes piled in the sink and on the counter next to it.

Billy came into the kitchen then, looking like he had just woken up from a nap. He looked tired, but was smiling, "Now do you see why I've been feeding you so early every morning? Whatever food is in this house, those boys will eat."

Rachel was shocked, "Daddy, who all was here. How many wolves are there?"

"I think there are ten or so now. Seems there are more added every day. But this was just from Jacob, Paul, and Embry." Billy laughed as he started cleaning the kitchen.

"How can three guys eat so much?" Rachel mused quietly.

Billy just grinned and handed her a cup of coffee, "You'll understand everything in time, Rachel. Paul will catch you up where he can and I'll fill in any blanks."

Rachel just shook her head, kissing Billy on the cheek before turning to head back to the bedroom, "I'll come help you shortly, I just want to rest a little longer while Paul is here."

Billy just nodded, "Of course dear. Take your time."

Today, for the first time since she had come home from school, Rachel actually believed her father when he said those words. Amazing the difference a day, and one beautiful man standing in the rain, could make.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Be sure to put us on your author alerts!


	2. Taking Chances EPOV Outtake

**Chapter 8 "Taking Chances" Outtake**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not SM.

**A/N:** Many of you may know this, but we have a master calendar for "Losing Control". Yes, an actual calendar with dates and everything. On September 27 in our calendar it reads "L&E Meet". To celebrate the that Lillah & Embry met, we wanted to give our readers a little treat!

As we move further along in the story, it gets harder to show every scene from both of their point of views. One of the first scenes that we did not show from both perspectives was the diner after the football game in Chapter 8. That scene was completely from Lillah's point of view. So to celebrate the two of them meeting, here is the diner scene, from Embry's point of view. Hope you enjoy!

**EPOV**

I push open the door to the Forks Coffee Shop a short time later, feeling lighter than I have in a week. I don't know if things are better, but now that I know there is a chance that Lillah is interested in being friend with me; I feel relieved. Hopefully she will be willing to help me, as a friend, with the problem I'm having. A problem other women can't help me with now.

I head to the booth in the back of the diner. I'm not totally surprised to see Lillah sitting across from Rachel and Paul. While Paul failed to mention that Lillah would be joining, I figured Rachel couldn't resist setting us up, especially after my time with Lillah under the stands. I'm actually surprised to see both Paul and Rachel here. I thought for sure Rachel would come up with some phantom disease forcing Lillah and I to be here alone together.

Heidi is finishing taking their order as I walk across the restaurant. I hear Lillah put in her order "Oh, um, I'll just have decaf coffee. I had dinner earlier." _How can that be?_ I didn't see her eating earlier, even if she did, that was hours ago.

Before I can say anything, Rachel is clearing her throat, alerting Lillah to my presence.

"Dude, about time you got here. What took you so long?" I'm surprised by Paul's question, considering he was sitting right next to me earlier.

"Um, I told you I was going to walk Kim to her car. I waited with her until Jared showed up."

"Oh right, yeah I remember," Paul grins at me, but he dips his head at both of the girls. I understand without him having to say anything further. _He wanted to ask so the girls would know where I was. _

"Have a seat!" Rachel is practically jumping out of the booth, I think she'd leap over Paul and shove me into the seat next to Lillah if she could.

I point over my shoulder, "I'm going to go order so that Heidi doesn't have to walk back over here. She was limping when I came in."

As I run over to the counter I can easily hear Lillah laying into Rachel. "Why didn't you tell me that he was going to be here?" _Good, I'm glad I'm not the only one irritated by Rachel's meddling_.

Heidi is grinning at me when she turns around as I approach. I never dated her, but she has shown interest in me over the years. She's attractive, but not my type. Partly because she's here in Forks, so I would continue to run into her even after we were over. But mostly because I knew she was looking for something serious. She wants to be married, and soon. I have no intention of that happening, ever. _Well, maybe with Lillah._

_Woah! Where did THAT come from?_

Before I can investigate that thought further, Heidi asks me what she can get for me.

"Uh, actually I need some help, Heidi. That girl in the booth with Rachel- Lillah, what does she normally have when she comes here?"

Heidi frowns but recovers quickly, "The reddish-blonde girl? Usually just a grilled chicken salad and water."

Just as I expected. I bet she is constantly on a diet. I'm sure she will turn down a meal if I order her something, but maybe not dessert.

I smile at Heidi, trying to get on her good side again, "Thanks, Heidi. I'll have the steak with loaded baked potato and corn on the cob. Add on a strawberry sundae," I pause for a second, looking over the dessert menu. While everything looks like something Lillah might like, one dessert stands out. I don't question how I know it, but something tells me this dessert is her favorite, "And a caramel sundae for dessert. You can bring the meal and the desserts out all at the same time, save you a trip."

"You are too sweet, Embry. I'll bring it all out in just a minute."

I wave at Heidi over my shoulder as I walk back to the table. I wait patiently for Lillah to scoot over. She's sitting toward the middle of the table, and I need more room than the edge of the seat. She gives me a strange look, her lower lip again trapped between her teeth, before finally scooting over. I slide in next to her, my thigh pressed up against hers. Amazingly enough, she doesn't move away from my touch. _Progress._

I barely pay attention when Heidi drops our drinks off. I take the opportunity when Lillah leans forward to add sweetener to her coffee to play with the hair at the end of her ponytail. Her hair is silky between my fingers and her head pops up to look over at me. Lillah looks at me questioningly but when I don't stop she doesn't seem to mind, so I continue playing with her hair, tugging at the ponytail. The more I play with her hair, the more she seems to relax.

"Do you mind telling me what is going on with you two?" I want to growl at the tone of Rachel's voice. It's like she's accusing me of something.

Irritated, my response to her is short and to the point, "I do mind telling you, nosy. Nothing is going on; Lillah and I are just friends."

I check to make sure Lillah is ok with that response. Her eyes are wide with surprise, but she doesn't seem to disagree with what I've said. I wink at her before turning back to Rachel, "I thought you wanted that."

I can feel Lillah leaning back against the seat. I give her hair one last twist before moving my hand further over, wrapping my arm around her waist. She is now flush against me and I can feel the swell of her breasts against my chest. I lean my head down closer, so I can look into her lovely grey eyes that have just popped open.

Paul pulls me back into the conversation, jumping to my rescue against Rachel. If anyone can control her, it's Paul. "Babe, back off."

Rachel crosses her arms like a spoiled little toddler that didn't get her way, "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll find out. Anyway, Embry, where have you been all week? Paul told me you didn't work as many hours at the shop as you normally do."

"I took on a couple of extra patrols to help out Sam and Jacob this week," I try to look at Lillah to make sure she is ok with this conversation, but she has her head tilted down and is sipping her coffee.

Rachel doesn't like this answer, "What is going on with Jake that he couldn't do his patrols?"

"Nothing is going on; I volunteered so Sam could spend more time with his family and so Jake could see Ness more," I shrug, not wanting to make a big deal out of taking over their patrols, in case Lillah is paying attention to our conversation.

"Jake still hasn't told her, has he?" Rachel frowns.

I shake my head, finally understanding a little of what Jacob is going through, "Not that I know of. It's his decision on whether or not he ever tells her; but I'm pretty sure Edward and Bella would appreciate it if he never said anything to her."

Rachel actually pouts at this, "He has to tell her. She's nearly grown now. I can't wait for her to officially be my sister-in-law."

Paul actually laughs at this statement, "Babe, even if Jake tells her, that doesn't mean they are getting married. Besides, they can't get married before we do."

Heidi brings our food out, stopping all conversations. She sets my dinner in front of me, plus the two desserts. When she walks away, I slide the caramel sundae over to Lillah.

She frowns, pointing at the sundae, "What's that?"

Leaning over I whisper against her ear, "It's your dessert. Please eat."

"Embry, I can't. I mean, I'm not hungry."

It takes everything in me not to laugh loudly when, as soon as the words are out of Lillah's mouth, her stomach grumbles. _My point exactly._

I grab a spare plate and move my baked potato onto it. I slide the plate in front of Lillah, whispering so only she can hear, "If we are going to be friends, you have to promise me no more diets. You look great, just like you are. If you are hungry, please, eat."

Lillah looks absolutely shocked, but nods before taking a bite of the baked potato. Grinning wide I take a bite of the baked potato before asking, "Mind if we share?"

"No, I don't mind sharing with a friend," Lillah smiles shyly before taking another small bite. I know I'm going to end up eating most of the potato, but it makes me feel better to see her at least eating something.

We don't say much as we all eat. Lillah takes a few more bites of potato before digging into her sundae. She all but purrs as she eats, making me want her even more. _I want her to purr like that for me._

Watching her eat the sundae is probably the most erotic thing I've ever seen. She's so focused on savoring each bite, her little pink tongue flicking over her lips to taste all of whipped cream. Then, when she moves on to the caramel and ice cream, that tongue licks every last bit of caramel off the spoon. _And oh God, the moans._ _Did I mention the sounds she's making? Yeah, I think I did, but they are worth mentioning again._

Needing to distract myself so I don't pull her into my lap and attack those lips, I focus on my sundae and not my raging hard on. As I'm finishing I realize Lillah has finished off her sundae as well. As sexy as it was to watch her eat, I know that isn't the only reason why I'm smiling. I worry that she isn't eating enough, so it makes me feel good to see her eat. I like knowing that she is satisfied. _Though I know of many other ways I'd like to satisfy her with caramel and whipped cream._

While I'm looking over at Lillah, she takes the cherry that she had set aside from the sundae and puts all of it in her mouth, including the stem. She pulls the stem out of her mouth and places it on a napkin.

She knotted the stem. In her mouth. With her tongue. _This woman is trying to kill me_. My dick is throbbing at the thought of her tongue swirling around the tip. I do my best to control myself, when all I want to do is carry her out to my truck. _Ah, the things I could do to her if given half a chance.  
_  
Not to be outdone, I drop the cherry from my sundae in my mouth. I easily remove the fruit and begin moving the stem around my tongue. A few seconds later I drop my stem next to hers on the napkin. Mine is in a double knot. When Lillah realizes this, her head jerks up, her eyes wide and dark with arousal. That tiny pink tongue flicks out once more, moistening her lips, and I know at the very least, I need to taste her again before she leaves for the night.

When Paul and I notice Rachel and Lillah yawning, we both nod at one another, agreeing without saying anything that it is time to leave. Heidi thankfully left the check on the table. Paul and I both examine the check then throw a couple of bills each on the table as we stand up to leave.

Rachel leans against Paul as they walk ahead of Lillah and me. I reach for Lillah's hand as we walk out, noticing that Heidi is frowning as we leave. _Yeah, definitely glad I never dated her_.

While the girls are hugging goodbye, Paul reaches to shake my hand, "You are so screwed."

"Fuck you, asshole," I whisper, but I'm grinning in case the girls see us. Good thing too, because Rachel turns around then, grabbing Paul's arm. I watch the two of them run across the parking lot to Rachel's car.

Turning back to Lillah, I make a quick decision, "Where did you park? I'll walk you to your car."

She, of course, has to argue with me, "Oh, no, Embry you don't have to-"

I cut her off before she can continue, "Lillah, there aren't just bad humans out there."

"Fine," Lillah concedes, but she sounds confused.

Grinning at her giving in, I pull one of her hands into mine. I use my free hand to pull the jacked of her hood up then take a step out into the rain. As we walk I remember that I forgot one important part of us being friends; I need to apologize for having been such an ass to her, "Lillah, I'm sorry I've been such an ass. And I'm going to go ahead and apologize for being an ass in the future. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry."

As I apologize, she nods slowly, not looking at me as I speak. I don't know if that means I'm forgiven or if she is just pacifying me.

Lillah leads me to a grey car that looks expensive, of course. I'm trying not to get upset, but this is yet another example of the obvious reasons why it won't work for us to be together.

Once we are closer I realize it's one of those crossover vehicles. I can't help the laugh that comes out of my mouth as she opens the door, the sarcasm dripping from my tongue as I speak, "What the hell is this? It looks like a hatch-back and a SUV had a one night stand and this was their 'oops' kid!"

Lillah just glares at me. I sober up quickly, "Did I mention I apologize for being an ass in the future?"

Lillah shakes her head at me, but I see a small smile cross her lips. She starts to get in the car, but I pull her back to me, "Not so quick. You're forgetting something."

"No, I have everything I brought into the diner, Embry," she honestly looks puzzled.

I press my lips against hers as she is still talking. She sighs then leans against me, her arms circling my waist. This is a much slower kiss, not that I don't want to rush, but I'm also being careful not to let my stubble burn her face any more.

I'm lost in her kiss. Lillah even opens her mouth to me without my prompting. Her tongue is hesitant against mine, which turns me on even more. As her tongue flicks against mine, I can taste the coffee and caramel she had earlier. _Bitter and sweet. Hell and heaven._

I pull back from her kiss, but keep my arms around her waist. She looks at me for just a brief moment before looking away, "So what did I forget?"

I smile softly, "You almost forgot your goodnight kiss." I lift her face gently, kissing her closed eye lids, her nose and finally, briefly, her lips again. "Good night, Lillah. Drive safe. I'll see you tomorrow."

She climbs in the car, waving as she pulls away. I get in the truck, but sit in the parking lot of the diner for a few minutes, letting the truck warm up while I pull my cell phone out of my pocket. Lillah never responded to my text the other night, but I wonder if she knew it was me. I pull up her number and send her a brief message before pulling out of the parking lot and heading home.

_I miss you._

-0-

**A/N:** You might want to favorite this story as well, from time to time we will post outtakes here from Losing Control. And if you haven't read Chapter 1 of this story, "Change of Plans" go do so, now! It's Rachel and Paul. Do I need to say more?


	3. Our First Valentine's Day

**Our First Valentine's Day**

**Disclaimer:** We own a lot of things, none of which include Twilight or it's characters. Lillah is all ours. Halona too.

**A/N:** This is completely UNbeta'd. Sorry for any mistakes!

Just a little sweet treat for our Valentine's. We love you guys!

-0-

I tug the waist band of my skirt, trying to make the two ends of the clasp meet. When I finally get it connected and exhale I quickly realize I can't comfortable wear this all evening. Tears spring to my eyes. I'd really wanted to wear this one in particular; Embry loves it. Releasing the hook I unzip the fabric and drop my hands to my stomach.

I'm now three months along and between Embry constantly trying to feed me and being bloated, my clothes are starting to fit a little awkwardly. I noticed this morning when I was getting dressed that my lower abdomen even felt a little different, harder with a slight pooch.

My hormones have been raging lately too; fluctuating between extreme joy to crankiness and everything in between. I've never shed so many tears in my life. Today has been no exception. I went shopping with Rachel at a small boutique in Port Angeles and it was a major ordeal. She'd convinced me I needed something sexy for tonight. Throwing a glance at the package waiting for later, I can't stop the frown on my face. After the skirt, I'm not sure I want to put it on now, or if I even can.

A noise catches my attention and I spin around on my bare heel. Embry is standing in the doorway, a smile on his handsome face. He's somehow managed to change clothes after his shift at the garage and he looks beautiful in khaki's and a button down shirt with sleeves rolled up.

"Hello my beautiful wife," he says while stepping into the room. Hearing his voice makes me burst into tears and he comes rushing over, pulling my into his arms. "What's wrong, baby?" Embry's lips touch the crown of my head and I wrap my arms around him, inhaling his clean, spicy scent.

"I'm fat," I wail into his chest and I feel him vibrate with laughter.

"Lills, you aren't _fat_! I can't believe you would think that. You are still just as beautiful as the day I met you; even more so now that you have my baby growing inside of you."

I sniffle a few times before lifting my head to look at him. Embry's hands immediately surround my face and he wipes the tracks of tears away. "I couldn't get my stupid skirt to hook," I admit to him with a trembling bottom lip.

His face drops to look down between us and I see his eyebrows shoot up. "I'm sorry, baby," he mutters and I can tell he's not even looking at my skirt. His eyes haven't made it past the blouse I'm wearing. It's low cut and showcases my cleavage. I've been kind of annoyed lately with the increase in my breast size but Embry loves it so much I thought I'd wear something he'd enjoy for our Valentine's day date.

"You're ogling," I tell him and a smirk curves the corner of my lips. He's such a man and so obvious about his love for boobs.

"Sorry," he looks at me sheepishly before stepping back a little. Embry's hands reach for my skirt and I watch as he hooks the two pieces of metal together and realizes the problem. "Don't be upset, sweet Lillah. I don't care if you wear _sweatpants_. I just want to spend the evening with you."

I narrow my eyes at him, trying to decide if his telling me he doesn't care if I look nice for our first Valentine's day together or if he just wants me to be comfortable. "I should have shopped for normal clothes for tonight. I just didn't think I would need to. I thought I could wear this skirt-" I pause and stifle more tears, "I knew you liked this one."

"I do like it. It makes your ass look amazing, but you don't have to wear something that's uncomfortable just for me," Embry assures me and places a kiss on my forehead and releases the two sections of black fabric. His hands start rubbing up and down my back gently, going a little lower each time until he reaches my hips. He pulls me closer and allows his hands to cup my butt. The action makes me giggle a little and he smiles at his success

"Besides, I don't want you squishing our kid like that, she needs room to stretch in there."

"Ok," I sigh and kiss the side of his neck, "tell me what we are doing so I can figure out what else to wear."

"You actually need something warm; so the skirt wouldn't have worked. I'm taking you somewhere that means a lot to both of us, that's all I'm willing to tell you," Embry says as he drops a kiss on my neck then releases me.

I watch Embry walk over to our dresser and start fiddling with the watch my parents bought him for Christmas. He looks so handsome standing there; his tan skin, dark hair and eyes and the muscular build of his body reflecting back. "Embry?"

"Yeah, baby?" he asks, looking up at me in the mirror while I remove my skirt and place it over the back of a chair. His eyes follow my movement and I notice them darken a little.

"Happy Valentine's Day. I love you."

A smile spreads across his face and his eyes light up as he turns to look at me. I walk toward him, wrapping my arms around his waist when I'm close enough. "If I forget to tell you later- I had a great time tonight. I'm so lucky to have you as my Valentine. The baby and I are both lucky to have you. We love you so much."

"Lillah, I can't tell you how much I love both of you," Embry whispers against my lips. His hands frame my stomach, thumbs running back and forth across the fabric of my shirt.

I flick my tongue across his bottom lip and he opens up for me to slip into his mouth. One of his hands moves from my abdomen up to my neck, cupping the back of it while we kiss.

I giggle into his mouth when I realize his hand has dropped from my neck to slip along my collarbone and down between my breasts. _I should have known that would be something he'd go for._ We slowly end the kiss and I grin up at him.

"I love this shirt, baby. A lot," he admits and I shake my head and laugh.

"At least there is one thing I can wear that is only enhanced by my body expanding," I tease him.

"Are you kidding me? You think your ass isn't enhanced? Just because your skirt is too tight in the waist doesn't mean you don't look so fucking sexy I can't keep my mind off of the things I want to do to you."

Now that Embry and I have gotten over the hurdle of him being worried about hurting the baby when we make love we've both benefited from the hormones racing through my body. I shift my hips against his, grinning when I feel he's already getting hard.

"You keep that up and all I'm going to want to do is push you back on the bed and bury myself in you. I have plans for us."

Playfully pouting at him I kiss his lips once more then begin to step away. The hand he had resting on my tummy gently caresses before pulling back. "Get ready, I'll be waiting in the living room," he tells me then walks out of the bedroom.

I inhale a deep breath and allow a shiver to run up my spine before I hurriedly finish up. I find a pair of leggings that will be cute under the long tunic I'm wearing and pull them on. My feet have been swollen all day so I go for a pair of flat soled boots that stop just below my knees. I know it's breezy outside so I pull my hair up in a low ponytail. Since I'd already put fresh make-up on earlier I just need to touch up from my tears. _I've become an expert at covering tears these last few weeks. Stupid hormones._

Embry looks up, surprised when I walk into the living room. "Ready!" I grin at him and do a little spin.

He jumps up from the couch with a playful growl. "My two beautiful girls," he grins and takes my hand in his, leading me outside to the Acura. "I love those pant things you have on, by the way," he admits, running a hand over the curve of my ass as he opens my door for me. I just laugh as I climb in before he walks around the front of the car and climbs in.

He grabs my hand as soon as we start moving and he holds on to it the entire way to our destination. In these moments, I fall in love with him all over again.

-0-

Embry's Valentine's day surprise to me is a trip to the spot on the beach where we first met and where we exchanged wedding vows. He's somehow managed to set up a small fire and a picnic for us. It's all in place when we arrive, the warmth from the fire surrounding us immediately.

"I can't believe you did this," I tell him as he sits, leaning against a piece of driftwood before pulling me down between his legs. There is a thick layer of blankets for us to sit on as well as one to curl up under.

"I wanted to spend this day in the place where my life changed; both when I met you and when you became my wife."

His words are too sweet and tears spring to my eyes but I push them away and turn to kiss him. "Thank you for this, Em. You truly are my Wolf Charming."

We eat our little picnic of easy to manage foods and then Embry pulls out "the best part". He's been teasing me about dessert for the last ten minutes, and when he unveils it, I understand why. It's a turtle cheesecake, without the nuts, because he knows I've had an aversion to them lately.

"Mmm, cheesecake, chocolate and caramel. My favorites," I say with excitement when I see the container he's unearthed. "You are, the best husband, ever. Of all time." My hand moves to my stomach and I begin to rub it absentmindedly as Embry pulls out a fork for us to share. Embry chuckles at my words but he doesn't say anything as he reaches for another plastic bowl. "Chocolate covered strawberries," I moan and wiggle in anticipation.

Embry gently nips at the side of my bare neck and I immediately stop moving, my body reacting from head to toe. He mutters something about making him crazy and I giggle around a strawberry he's lifted to my mouth. Embry feeds me bites of cheesecake, barely taking any for himself until I give him a little glare. He's so affable that he just grins and takes a small forkful before getting more for me.

After we finish up our meal and Embry packs it all away he pulls out a small box, placing it in my hands. "I wanted to get you something that had meaning for both of us. I really hope you like it, Lillah."

With shaking fingers I begin to untie the bow surrounding the box then lift the top off of it. Inside, nestled in a piece of soft cotton is a silver bangle bracelet. I lift it from it's resting place and my breath hitches. The words "Embry and Lillah" with "November... " underneath are etched in the metal. Embry reaches out and twists it just a little and I immediately start the water works. He's had "Halona" included too.

"Embry-"

"I couldn't leave her out," he tells me as his hands cradle her. During this moment I'd give anything if he could feel her moving but I know it's too soon. "When we have our boy, I'll have him added on," he continues and I can't do anything but nod. I've given up on trying to derail Embry being convinced our baby is a girl or that the second will be a boy.

"It's so beautiful. You couldn't have given me anything more beautiful than this," I turn slightly so I can look into his eyes. He looks so happy, his eyes shining back at me. I take his face in my hands and bring his lips to mine, kissing him softly before pulling back.

"I thought this would be nice- that it would be a way for you to carry our love around with you all the time."

"I always carry your love with me, Embry. I'm not strong without it. I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Lills," he whispers and leans his forehead on top of my head.

We sit in silence for an indeterminable amount of time before I tell him I still need to give him his gift. I struggled trying to think of something I thought he might enjoy. He's a simple man, which is one of the things I love about him, but makes it hard to find him a gift. I knew that with the kind of work he does I couldn't get him anything he could wear every day.

With shaking hands I pull out a square package. After I give him the gift, both of my hands move to my stomach. There is a flutter deep within my body and if I didn't know any better, I'd think our baby was also excited about giving Embry this present.

He tears into the gift wrap like a child, his wide smile filling his beautiful face. When he pulls the tissue paper back, I see his eyes narrow as he tries to understand the image in the simple picture frame. In the dim light of the fire, the black and white picture looks like an ink blot test.

I reach my hand out, placing the edge of my fingernail gently against the glass of the frame, pointing at the largest "blob" in the picture. I clear my throat a few times before I'm finally able to speak, "That's our baby."

Embry's head jerks up and his eyes bounce between my eyes and the picture. "But- I thought- no ultrasound- next visit." His words are jumbled as he tries to understand what he's looking at.

"I pulled a favor." I give him a sheepish grin before tucking my head under his chin. "I asked Kim if she would just do an ultrasound picture. I promise, I didn't hear the heartbeat without you. I just wanted to give you something to make it all seem- real."

"Baby, it has been real for me all along, but I love this. I plan on memorizing every part of this picture." His tilts his head down, kissing the top of my head. "Thank you, I love you, and our baby. This is perfect."

Neither of us speak or move as we both lock our eyes on the picture of our baby. After a time, Embry tucks me closer against his chest, his hands moving slowly over my body. He speaks soft words of love, to both me and the baby, as I sink deeper into his warm body.

Before I know what is happening, I feel cool air brush my skin. When I open my eyes I find that Embry has carried me back over to the car. "I'm sorry I fell asleep, baby," I whisper, feeling bad that my exhaustion has again cut an evening short.

"Don't even worry, this has been a perfect evening." He kisses me softly as he fastens my seat belt, "I love having you fall asleep in my arms."

"I love you, baby," I sigh, sinking into my seat. Embry chuckles as he cranks the car, turning the heat up on high for me before returning to the spot on the beach. I can just barely see as he puts out our fire and cleans up the picnic and blankets. He deposits the sandy blankets in the back of the car then jogs around and climbs in. I immediately lean over to get as close to him as I can, wrapping an arm around his and leaning my face against his bicep.

"This was perfect. I don't know how to express to you how much I love you."

"We're even then, because I don't know how to tell you how much I love you," he grins down at me and I sigh contentedly, touching him the entire drive home.

-0-

Embry is grabbing a bottle of chilled sparkling grape juice, his idea, from the fridge while he insists I go change "into something more comfortable". I move to the bathroom, closing the door softly behind me. Slipping off my clothes, I stand and look at myself in the mirror on the back of the door. Every day brings another subtle change in my body, though some have become more noticeable over the past few months than others; like my breasts and apparently my bottom and tummy. The rest of my body still looks the same as always but there is a distinct glow on my face too.

The shopping bag from earlier is sitting on the vanity and I begin pulling out my purchases. The soft lace material is a pretty light pink with some satin trimmings here and there. I unhook my bra behind my back and drop it into the laundry basket before stepping out of my cotton panties and tossing them in as well. Taking a deep breath, I start to pull on the other part of Embry's Valentine's day present, hoping everything fits like it should.

My lingerie top is a baby doll style; the bra cups lightly lined with lace while the rest of it unlined, slightly revealing the skin of the rest of my torso. Rachel tried convincing me to go for red or black but the pink caught and kept my attention. Now I'm glad I went for it instead. The color sets off my pale complexion and hair.

"Lills?" Embry's voice rings through the bedroom and through the bathroom door. _I must be taking longer than I thought._

"I'll be out in just a second," I call back to him. Embry has become accustomed to my frequent trips to the bathroom; either during bouts of morning sickness or because of the amount of water I've been drinking recently. He has the patience of a saint and has taken every part of this pregnancy in stride. He's handled everything better than I have most days.

I step into the wisp of lace that they call "panties" and I face myself in the mirror, taking in how I look as I spin from side to side. At the last second, just before I pull the door open I loosen my hair, letting it fall around my shoulders. It's always the first thing he does when we climb into bed. He hates for my hair to be pulled back and I often fall asleep with his fingers brushing through it.

Flipping the bathroom light off as I open the door, I'm expecting the bedside lamp I left burning to still be on. Instead, I'm met with the flickering of candles of different shapes and sizes dotting the room. I completely forget about what I'm wearing as my mouth falls open, sighing Embry's name.

"How did you do this?" I finally let my eyes fall on him. He's standing next to the bed, wearing a pair of black lounge pants I've never seen before and no shirt. _Hello handsome!_

He's smiling at me as he shrugs, "I hurried in here as soon as I heard the bathroom door shut."

Shaking my head I walk over to him, intending to hug him but he stops me. His hands start out cupping my face then slide down my neck, shoulders to my arms until he's lacing our fingers together.

"You look incredible, Lillah. I mean, wow, " his eyes travel down, slowly taking in my body until goosebumps pop up all over my skin because of his intensity.

"Yeah?" I ask shyly, surprised that even still I'm a little anxious to know what he thinks.

"Yeah. This one is, by far, my favorite," he nods, his eyes glazed over a little as he refers to the few pieces of lingerie I purchased before our wedding and the couple obtained after as well.

"You say that every time," I giggle.

His face shoots up and he smiles crookedly. "It's true every time. You get more beautiful and more sexy every day. You keep this up and I won't be able to let you out of the house before long."

He teases me often and it makes me blush a little when I hear his words this time. Stepping closer to him I look up, my eyes trained on his lips, waiting on them to meet mine. It only takes him a second to realize what I'm after and his mouth meets mine.

The kiss only lasts a few moments before he pulls back, making me frown. Before I can question him, Embry leans down and scoops me up in his arms; one arm beneath my knees and the other behind my back. He carries me over to the bed, placing me in the center of the turned down covering.

After I'm settled back against the pillows Embry walks around the foot of the bed and goes to the bottle of sparkling grape juice, pouring each of us a flute before joining me.

"You're so sweet," I tell him while smiling. I offered to grab a bottle of champagne for him when we picked up the juice but he refused, saying if I couldn't drink it with him, he didn't need it. He waits for me to take a sip before leaning to kiss me again.

"I just like to take care of my beautiful wife," he tells me quietly, his voice gruff and full of emotions. _Wife. It's still so amazing to hear him call me that._

I roll up on my knees and turn to face him, crawling over to straddle his lap. One of his hands automatically moves to grip my hip and he groans a little when I ease forward, getting closer to his growing erection.

"Thank you for making this day so amazing, husband. I've never had such a fantastic Valentine's day before."

"I'm glad, Lillah. I only want you to know how much I cherish you and our family," he tells me before placing a quick kiss on my lips. I take a sip of my sparkling drink before placing the flute on the bedside table. After I've discarded my own glass I take Embry's and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Wouldn't want you to spill it on the bed," I explain and he grins, nodding in understanding. I don't waste time, leaning forward and kissing him, first softly then increasing the pressure of my mouth on his. He moves his other hand to grip my hip, using both to pull me closer, centering me over his hard on. We sigh in unison when our bodies make contact.

Embry's hands stroke up my body, cupping my breasts in his hands after he moves up my torso. His hands are gentle and I pull back to watch his face, a look of awe in his eyes as they travel over me. "I still can't believe you are mine," he half whispers and the tone of his voice makes me shiver.

"I will always be yours, Embry. Always," I tell him as I run my hands up his chest to his face. Pulling him closer to me I place my lips against his, continuing our kisses until he begins to push his hips up into me and I twist mine down to meet him.

It doesn't take long for both of us to start panting against one another, our bodies arching and moving as one. Embry places his hand on my stomach, moving it under the edge of the lace and pushing up, caressing every spot he touches. When I realize he's making an effort to remove the top, I pull my lips away from his neck so I can help him. Once it's removed, he takes the lace from my hand and lays it on the nightstand then turns back to me.

His eyes don't leave mine for a long second and I feel scorched by the intensity in his gaze. It makes me wetter, just seeing the look in his eyes. He lets his face dip and watches his hands take my breasts and run a thumb across my nipples. It sends a spark through my body, down between my thighs and I jerk against him.

When I look back at his face, he's grinning at me, his thumb continuing it's teasing brushes on my skin. I know he's enjoying himself, loving that he can make me so insane in a such a short amount of time. "You love that don't you, sweet Lillah? The way my hands make you feel when I'm touching you?"

I nod my head in jerky movements and I watch as he licks his lips while he watches his own fingers. He plucks at my nipple and I grind down into him, moaning his name breathlessly. "Make love to me, Em," I beg. "I need to feel you; so hot and hard, throbbing as you cum in me."

Embry growls low and pulls my mouth roughly to his, kissing me before sitting back to look at me. I play with the waistband of his pants, running my finger back and forth under the edge. Suddenly he lifts me, placing me on the bed so he can lift his hips and remove the pants. When his erection springs free he hisses.

I reach out a finger and lightly run it up his length but he stops me from going further than that, bringing my hand to his lips, kissing my palm. After he releases my hand, he sits up on his knees, lightly instructing me to sit back. I do as I'm asked and he begins removing my panties, slowly pulling the damp fabric from between my thighs and discarding them over his shoulder.

A giggle escapes me as he pulls me by my thighs, bringing me further down the pillows and separating my legs enough for him to kneel between them. I watch as his hands move between my thighs, fingers slipping against my lips, lightly pushing into me with just his fingertips.

"No teasing," I plead, "I want you in me."

Surprisingly, it's all I have to say before he let's his body rest against mine, my hips cradling his. He holds himself up on his arms, not allowing too much of his weight to come in contact with my stomach. He's still apprehensive about "squishing" the baby, it seems, no matter how many times I tell him the baby is safe and sound.

My hands go up to touch each side of his face and I pull him down to kiss me. As he pushes his hard on into me, my body stretches to accommodate him as we both sigh happily.

"My beautiful Lillah," Embry whispers into my neck. I allow myself to drift away, making love to my husband, my best friend, on our first of many Valentine's days together.

-0-

**A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day to all of you! We appreciate all of the love more than we can say. We hope you enjoyed this little treat. Embry and Lillah miss all of you so much; they wanted to come say hi!

If you didn't know, we submitted to the For the Love of Women contest (fanfiction[dot]net/~fortheloveofwomen) - it's an anonymous writing challenge for femme slash or femme fic. We can't tell you which one we wrote but we encourage you to go read the entries and vote!

We'll also be doing a little PAUL one-shot in the near future. It's already swoon worthy!

See y'all soon!


	4. Senses

"**Senses"**

**Disclaimer:** We aren't SM. She owns Twilight; we own a bunch of nail polish. Big difference.

**A/N: **Our good friend CharTwilightMom begged us to provide a little wolf fun for Dirty Cheeky Monkeys "Squeeze My Lemon". We used pic prompt #16, which can be found on our blog or DCM's blog (www[dot]dirtycheekymoneys[dot]blogspot[dot]com).

This is about 2-3 years after BD, but part of the world we created in "Losing Control", an Embry imprint story.

Hope you enjoy a little walk on the wolf side!

**Kim Connweller, Jared's imprintee, POV**

Class ends early, thank goodness, so I decide to head back to my dorm room. I'm hoping to catch a nap before doing some studying for my upcoming finals. With any luck my dorm-mate will still be out and I'll get some peace and quiet.

I pull my phone from my pocket to check for messages, my brows furrow in concern when there's still nothing there. Jared has usually sent me a text by now. I scroll to the name I have him saved under, "Cupcake" and type out a quick text. I grin, remembering the first time I called him that in front of the other guys. They all had a field day with it, but once they calmed down, Jared just grinned at me and said, "If I'm a cupcake, then you are the amazing frosting that completes me." He's been calling me "Frosting" ever since.

As I run across campus, my heart is heavy, missing my boyfriend. As much as I want to be a Physician's Assistant, this time away from him is hell. When I finally reach the dorm, I juggle my books and the key in my hand until I manage to get the door unlocked and step into the barely lit room. I drop my loaded down backpack on the desk and kick my shoes off. The door slams behind me and I sigh in the quiet.

Before I realize what's happening a pair of rough hands grip my hips and pull me back. I gasp in shock just as something covers my eyes. I am now in complete darkness and my heart begins pounding in fear.

_Someone followed me?_

_Someone broke into my room and was waiting on me?_

_I'm going to die, right here, and no one will ever know what happened. Oh God._

Then one name starts rapidly going through my mind. _Jared. I'll never see Jared again._

Mustering as much courage as possible I whimper out, "Whoever you are, you are going to want to let me go! My boyfriend will literally tear you apart if you touch me. He _will_ find out."

I try to sound menacing and confident but I can hear the fear in my own voice.

Suddenly, I'm surrounded by a clean masculine smell and a pair of lips is next to my ear. He presses his hips against mine and I can feel he's getting hard. _Oh God. No. _My body reacts right away, nipples tightening, which I find sickening. Then the intruder growls before speaking.

A gasp flutters from my lips when I hear his words, "I don't think your boyfriend will mind."

I jerk to attention, my heart racing no longer from fear, but because I know that voice. I inhale deeply and I realize I know that scent too. I should have known that fresh, spiciness anywhere. I allowed my imagination to get the best of me. My body knew before my brain did.

"JARED?"

"Mmm, hi baby," he whispers huskily before nipping at my earlobe.

My mouth goes dry as his chest presses into my back. I try to move my tongue across my bottom lip but it's useless. It's been too long since I've tasted his mouth; I'm anticipating the luxury. I lean my back against his chest, needing to be closer to him and he pulls me back tightly. Now that I'm closer I can really feel how hard he is and it makes my flushed skin break out in goosebumps.

"What are you doing here? You scared me!" The tremor in my voice has started to lessen but I know he can still hear it.

Jared's hands move from my hips up my torso, gently massaging my skin through the fabric of my shirt.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, Kimmy. I just wanted to surprise you."

"We're going on a little weekend getaway. I'm going to do unspeakable things to you. The blindfold stays on until we get to our destination."

The tone of Jared's voice combined with his words sends a vibration up my spine and arousal pooling between my legs. It seems like forever since I've had his hands on my naked skin. I've been counting down the days until I'm able to make a trip back home. The last thing I expected today was a surprise visit from Jared.

"How can I walk with a blindfold over my eyes?" I ask. My ears strain to hear any little sound I can. Jared releases me and before I know what he's doing I feel his lips cover mine. He's stepped in front of me, his body hovering near mine but not completely touching.

"I'll carry you," Jared tells me as I feel him step away. I frown at the loss of contact then I tilt my face down to the floor. He has grasped my foot in his hand and is placing my shoe back on it. After he's finished he runs his hands up my legs while he stands again.

True to his word; Jared carries me from the dorm and my face flames, hoping no one notices us leaving. I have to remind him to grab my books before we leave. As much as I'm looking forward to spending the weekend with him, I still need to study.

He places me in the car and we drive for an indeterminable amount of time. It's hard for me to get my bearings being blindfolded. My hands are clasped in my lap, fingers twisting and turning until Jared reaches over and loosens my grip.

The rest of the car ride is full of light chatter from my boyfriend. I try to focus on what he's saying but can't. When we finally pull to a stop I sit up straight, on alert, my heart pounding again. Jared exits the car; a few seconds later the passenger door opens and he takes my hand in his. He guides me, walking a short distance before stopping. I hear him give his name, then some light typing. Another voice speaks and then Jared lifts me in his arms.

I hear an elevator ding then we step on and take a short, silent trip. When I hear the doors swish open again, Jared steps out. He sets me on my feet and I hear the sounds of a door opening just before he takes my hand. Once we are inside what I assume is a hotel room, I stand immobile, unsure which direction I can move in.

"Over here, babe. Have a seat," Jared's lips hover over mine; a breath away while his hands grip my upper arms gently, guiding me backwards. My legs hit the edge of a bed and I sit down, reaching my hands up to touch him.

"Can I see you now? I miss your face," I tell him. I know he probably has plans of his own but I hope he won't deny me this.

"Soon, Frosting," is all he says and I frown slightly. There's a shuffling and movement of fabric then Jared is taking off my shoes and helping me out of my jacket. His lips gently kiss my neck. I tilt my head to the side, giving him more access to my skin. Jared's tongue glides along the column, up to my ear. He does a little tongue roll thing and it makes me giggle, just like always. Placing a kiss on my jaw he moves his hands to my waist and lifts me further up the bed. The mattress dips and then his lips are on mine.

I reach out for him, my hands coming in contact with Jared's chest, which is covered with a button up shirt. My fingers dance up the placket and buttons, working on releasing them so I can touch the hot skin beneath. His mouth on me is distracting but I manage the first few buttons quickly before my hands slip beneath, splaying across the muscles.

My fingernails tease over Jared's nipples and he hisses, bringing a smile to my face. It's nice to know I can still distract him even when he's determined to torture me. His teeth scrape against my earlobe and I moan his name. The blindfold has heightened my senses. Everything is more intense, even something as simple as his tongue sliding over my skin.

His hands begin to slip beneath the edge of my sweater; rough fingers caressing the skin on my stomach with gentle touches. The muscles beneath my skin quiver under Jared's hands and I sigh with happiness. Finally getting to feel him after so long is like a glass of water after a week without any.

Jared doesn't waste his time, ridding me of my top, careful to make sure the blindfold remains in place. As soon as it's over my head his hands are on my breasts; thumbs running over my nipples through the fabric of my bra. My body moves on its own, arching toward his hands.

Jared makes a sound deep in his chest that somehow turns me on even more, if that's possible. He quickly removes the bra, but then all I feel is cool air hitting my overheated skin. Just when I'm about to ask where he's gone I feel his tongue touch the very tip of a nipple. I gasp in surprise just as he does the same to the other breast.

I try to reach out to him, pull him forward, but where I think he should be, there is just air. Even though my body is almost shaking with my need for him, I do my best to just listen. It sounds like he is getting undressed, which sets my heart fluttering even harder.

Jared's deep-chested laughter comes from just a little bit in front of me. "Your heart is pounding, Frosting. I take it you like your surprise?"

"Yes," I sigh, "but I miss you, J. Come back over here, please?"

He doesn't answer me, but his hands move me to lay back on the bed. His fingertips make a slow trail from my shoulders, over my breasts, down my stomach to the waist of my jeans. Every inch of skin that he touches feels like it is catching fire. I'm only able to manage shallow breaths as I anticipate his next move.

He releases the button of my jeans then slowly lowers the zipper, but he pauses when I think he'll pull the jeans down further. I understand his pause when I feel his mouth at my belly button. I can just barely hear him say, "I'm going to taste every inch of your skin."

My legs tremble slightly as I feel him sliding my jeans down. His tongue and mouth burn my skin as he slowly moves down my stomach and legs. Once he removes the jeans, he leans over me. As his lips brush mine, I'm so hungry for him that I lift up to increase the pressure.

Jared's mouth takes the lead and I revel in the simple act of kissing him. Every part of him is precious to me, but it's his lips that I dream of most when we are apart. Those lips kiss me in moments of passion, whisper words of love to me when we are together, and encourage me from miles away to keep going when I think I can't take another moment of school.

He slowly pulls back, returning me to the bed before I feel his lips against my ear again. "I want to taste all of my Frosting, but I need you."

Turning my head toward his mouth I speak softly, "I need you, too. Please, baby, make love to me."

Jared doesn't say anything and when I don't feel him move from hovering over me, I assume he's going to continue on his planned path. Then, to my surprise, my world goes from complete darkness to seeing nothing but his beautiful, smiling face.

"Jared!" I cry in excitement. My arms reach out, pulling him down to me so I can take all of him in. As much as I've enjoyed being able to center my attention on his touches, it hasn't felt real until this moment. Not until I can actually see him with my own eyes. "I've missed you, Cupcake."

"Not as much as I've missed you." He says with just a hint of frustration in his voice. I know that this time apart is even worse for him because of the imprint. I never wanted to hurt him, but Jared was the one that encouraged me to go pursue my dreams.

As my heart clinches for his pain, other parts of me begin clenching for a different reason. While he had me blindfolded, Jared managed to get both of us naked. Looking down his body, I realize just how much he needs me.

My eyes jump back up to his and I find him smiling down at me, "I told you."

"Well then what are you waiting for?" I wiggle my eyebrows at him which makes him growl deep in his chest.

Jared jumps off the bed for just a second before returning with a condom in his hand. Quickly covering himself, he returns to hovering over me. I want to explore his body but I know both of us need to be together. Suddenly I'm struck with an idea.

"J? Where's that blindfold?"

Jared tilts his head at me, surprised by my request, but then grins. "You sure?"

I nod eagerly, even though I'll miss seeing his face I'm excited to try something new. He grabs the blindfold, kissing me once more before covering my eyes. My world has once again gone black.

As my vision is removed, my other senses kick in again. My skin prickles in anticipation of his touch while I listen for any sound from him. The first thing I feel is his mouth moving softly over my chin then down my neck. Despite the heat coming off of him, a chill moves down my body. Teeth nibble at my skin and his tongue follows quickly behind. A moan escapes my throat and I arch into him, desperate to feel more, to have him.

I thread my fingers through Jared's hair, tugging and guiding him down. "What, babe? Did you want me to go somewhere in particular?" He's teasing me; I can hear the smile in his voice just before he runs the tip of his tongue against my nipple. The touch is so light that I think I'm imagining it at first. But no, he does it again and _oh my God_ does it feel good. His warm lips encircle my heaving skin and I whimper and beg him to keep going, to stop torturing me.

Jared doesn't speak any more; even when I try to talk to him he places a finger over my lips. He's issuing an attack on my senses, including being as quiet as possible so I can't track his next move. He is only using his mouth to tease and please me. I love this man more than I can even express. He seems to know exactly what I need before I can tell him what I _want_.

I feel his lips move to my other breast, treating it just as sweetly as the first. Ripples of desire move through my body and I readily move my hips against him. He is almost out of reach so that his hardness is only a feather light touch between my legs. I'm wet and aching for him and when I tell him so he cups me in his hand. My hips have a mind of their own and arch up, forcing his fingers into me.

We both moan in appreciation and I do it again, showing him without words that I need more. Jared's mouth disappears for a second, only to reattach itself to my neck. He's panting in my ear and the sound is so raw and sexy a whimper rattles my throat.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Kimmy. I'm going to bring you to the edge over and over until you can't take it anymore. You're going to cum so hard you'll see God. Are you ok with that?"

_I'm sorry, what?_ My brain has a melt down and it extends through my entire body. Hips stop moving; hands release the grip on his hair and fall to my side. I have no control over my muscles any longer. My tongue slips out of my mouth to wet my dry lips so I can speak, "I am more than ok with that."

Jared presses the head of his erection against me and I want to cry as he glides into me. My thighs quiver as I take him in. He feels so good, filling me, making me whole. He stops after he's fully embedded in me, allowing both of us to savor the connection.

"Too long, Kim. It's been entirely too long," his voice is rough when he speaks and my heart clenches. I know I'm hurting him, both of us really, and I can't wait be back home where I belong. But for now, I'm going to enjoy this time with him.

My arms link behind his head and pull him down to my lips. As my mouth moves against his, my hips start twisting slowly. His chest rumbles against my breasts before he begins teasing me again.

I feel him withdraw slowly before filling me again. Then I feel one of his hands slide from my breast down my side. He fingers squeeze my ass, making me groan with anticipation. Even without my sight, I know where my man is headed.

Moving even further down, his hand finds the back of my knee and he pulls, tugging my knee up toward my shoulder. Once he has me where he wants me he once again retreats. I'm so excited for his return that my hips keep moving.

His other hand holds my hips still as he places kisses along my chin, "My Frosting tastes so sweet. Feels even better."

Just when I can't wait any longer, he's there, pushing deep into me, filling all of me. His name falls from my lips over and over as he moves against me. He releases my hip and I eagerly lift to meet his thrusts.

His mouth finds mine again and his tongue teases my lower lip. Lifting my chest, I gain a little more friction, rubbing my aching nipples against him. He doesn't break away from my lips but I feel his free hand cup my breast, teasing my nipple.

Every part of me is focused on where he is touching me, where we are connected. When he retreats again I wrap my free leg around his hips, tugging him back to me. Despite the calm of before, we are both panting now.

I feel myself slipping, losing focus as his thrust become more shallow and less defined. Even behind the blindfold, I feel my eyes closing as I let the waves lick down my back.

Jared's mouth moves to my ear. I know he's speaking but I can't hear his words. All of my attention is focused on where we are joined. I can feel him throbbing inside of me, his body close to its own end.

Pushing my body to the very edge, I left my hips just a little higher, taking in all of him that I can. That is my last thought before I feel myself explode. My head is twisting, searching for his lips as I cry out in enjoyment. When his mouth finally lands on mine, I give him all of my pleasure just as I feel him let go.

When I finally open my eyes, I realize he's removed the blindfold again. Rolling over onto my side I kiss his chest, up his neck, over his chin to his soft lips. After a few gentle passes over his lips I pull back from him. Grinning happily, I look down into his beautiful brown eyes. "Was that part of the 'unspeakable things' you promised to do to me?"

Jared's entire chest shakes as he laughs. Shaking his head he returns my grin, "That wasn't exactly part of my plan, but it was a good start. I have much more in store."

"I can't wait!"

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! Check out our author page (www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/~stupidleeches) for "Losing Control" as well as a few other stories we've written. We do have some vamp stories as well, but we love to focus on the wolves!


	5. Icing On The Cake

**Fandom: **Twilight**  
Pairing: **Sam/Emily**  
Title: **Icing On The Cake**  
Rating:** M**  
Author:** StupidLeeches (nicekittyrawr & wolfh00r)

**A/N: **LOSING CONTROL OUTTAKE. This was our contribution to Fandom4Storms. They hit a little too close to home as nicekittyrawr lives just a few miles from homes that were completely destroyed by the awful storms on Wednesday, April 27. If the storm had shifted just a little bit, she would not have a home right now.

So, about this story, this is a side-shot from Chapter 33 of "Losing Control". If you've read LC lately, you're good, as a refresher, this happens just before Lillah's birthday party. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer still owns these characters, we just like to play...a little too much, with them!

-0-

I take a quick peek in the living room to make sure Claire and Eli are distracted. I can see Claire carefully applying pink nail polish on Quil's right hand while he uses his left hand to squeeze the air out of Eli's cheeks. Satisfied that they won't be coming into the kitchen any time soon, I turn on the mixer.

As the fudgy cream-cheese frosting is mixing, I check to see if the chocolate cakes are cooled. I normally use smaller cakes, but that wouldn't feed even half the wolves. Sam informed me that Embry invited all the wolves and imprints to Lillah's house to celebrate her birthday. When he asked me to make the birthday cake for Lillah, I knew I'd have to up the recipe. If feels like I've been baking all day, but I've enjoyed it so far.

Turning off the mixer, I check the frosting by dipping my pinkie finger in. Taking a quick lick, I have to compliment myself, "Nice work, Emily."

I chuckle out to the empty kitchen as I carry the mixing bowl with me, turning back to the cakes. Just as I set the bowl down, I hear Quil call out, "Hey Em! Claire wants to go to the playground. That ok?"

I set the mixing bowl down before returning to the living room. Claire is grinning up at me, "Please Aunt Emily?"

"Sure, just put your rain coat on." I reach down and grab Eli, "Come on little man, nap time."

I wave at Claire & Quil as they head out before taking Eli upstairs to bed. His eyes are starting to close before I even reach the last step. Humming softly, I place him in his crib. As I back out of the room, I can hear his soft snores that match his father's.

I grab the baby monitor from our bedroom, and then quietly go back down the stairs. When I walk into the kitchen though, I find my husband scooping up a spoonful of frosting.

"Sam! Put that back, right now!"

He at least has the sense to look guilty, but he still whines, "Aw, come on Emi! You know this is my favorite."

Setting the baby monitor down on the counter, I move next to Sam, playfully hip checking him. He feigns a stumble backwards, even though I know he barely felt me push against him. As soon as I step in front of the cakes and mixing bowl, Sam slides his hands around my waist. He kisses all up and down my face and neck, paying special attention to the scars that I barely realize are even there.

Picking the spoon back up out of the bowl, I use my spatula to clear most of the frosting off. Turning around in his arms, I offer him the spoon, which now has just a taste on the end. "Here. This is all you get until tonight."

He takes the spoon but still grumbles, "I can't believe you made your chocolate cake. Embry doesn't deserve this."

"You're right, he doesn't," I chuckle at Sam, shaking my head. "However, this chocolate cake is for Lillah; not Embry and she absolutely deserves it."

Sam doesn't say anything else, but I can tell he's less than thrilled by this plan. He loves my chocolate cake and requests it about once a week, but he doesn't like sharing. He almost had a heart attack when he came home from the pack meeting a few weeks ago to find that the girls and I had eaten about half of a cake.

"It'll be ok, I promise." Turning back around, I grab my offset spatula and start covering the bottom layer of cakes.

Sam doesn't move from behind me. Instead, he rests his chin on my shoulder, watching me as I frost the cakes. I cherish these moment with my husband. No pack around. No kids. Just the two of us.

Of course, we still talk about the pack and the kids as I frost the cakes. As I'm finishing up the cakes, Eli starts fusing.

"Should I go check?" Sam asks; his concern for our son evident.

Shaking my head, I open a cabinet door, "No, not yet. He'll fall back asleep. Do you mind reaching my big cake tray?"

Sam grabs the plastic container just as Eli quiets down again. He helps me slide the cake into the container. Once the cake is secure, I quickly pipe the words "Happy Birthday Lillah!" on the cake.

As I cover the cake, Sam grins at me, "Is the rest of this frosting for me?"

"Not exactly."

"Come on, Emi. You already frosted the cake. You can't let all this homemade frosting go to waste! That would be frosting abuse." Sam wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"The frosting isn't going to waste." I grin up at him as I remove two small chocolate cakes from the oven.

Sam crosses his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed at me, "Those aren't for Lillah too are they?"

"Nope, they are for us. You didn't actually think I'd make my chocolate cake and not make an extra cake for us, did you?"

Sam does his best to hold in his laughter so he doesn't wake Eli, but I can tell he approves. Turning back to him, I rest my hip against the counter. "You know. It's going to take a little while before these cakes are cool enough to frost."

I don't have to say anything else. Sam takes two steps forward, stopping right in front of me, our chests almost touching. He grabs one of my hands and pulls it to his mouth. I feel his tongue slide across my palm and I'm both shocked and turned on.

"Yum." Sam grins, "You had frosting on your hand."

He returns my hand to his mouth, gently sucking as his free hand grips my hip, pulling me against him. I melt into him as he swirls his tongue in circles over my skin. I shiver when his tongue takes one last long lick.

Sam kisses up my arm, making me giggle when he kisses over my shirt. Once his lips reach my neck; my laughter changes to sighs. He moves slowly, kissing each inch of skin between the collar of my shirt and my lips. When he finally reaches my lips, he pulls me flush against him. His strong arms hold me tight as his lips glide over mine. I can just barely taste the chocolate frosting.

As always, the moment Sam's lips find mine, I'm gone. I don't realize he's moved us until I feel myself being pushed back slowly. When I recognize where he's moved us to, my heart starts pounding double time. _The kitchen table._ He knows this is my favorite place in the house.

Sam follows my descent down to the table with his body. My thighs automatically shift to cradle him against me. When he pushes his hips against mine I'm not surprised to feel he's already hard. I lift my hips to move against him, making both of us moan.

Pulling back from his lips I look at him seriously, though my words come out in shallow pants, "Hurry. Not much. Time. Claire and Quil. Park. Eli. Nap."

Sam growls and I know he understands. As much as we both enjoy slow and sweet love making, sometimes, it has to be rushed. I don't mind a quick fuck, and I know he doesn't either. Being able to sneak these "quickies" in with my husband thrills me.

I feel his hands removing my pants, jerking at them roughly. I love getting to experience this side of Sam. I work the buttons on my shirt before reaching down to help him remove his. Just as his head pops out of his shirt, he's climbing on the table with me.

His mouth returns to mine as he lowers his body against me. His hands release the front clasp on my bra as my hands move down to his fly. His hot mouth finds my nipple just as I lower his zipper and I anxiously reach in for him. When my hand frees his cock from his jeans, his tug on my nipple intensifies and I hear what sounds like a muffled growl.

I start making short strokes, turning myself on just by touching him. He pulls back from my breast and I can feel the growl building in his chest. His lips are hard against mine as he howls out at my touch. I only manage a few more passes over him before his hand finds mine.

He pulls his face back just slightly, panting, "Not right now. Need you."

I nod my head in agreement. It only takes a moment before I feel him begin to fill me. His eyes are locked with mine as he starts to move within me.

I lift my hips, as much to have him fill me more as to adjust my position on the table. When my hips return to the table I feel the glorious pressure I enjoy so much. The hard surface of the table somehow intensifies everything with Sam.

I run my hands over Sam's wide shoulders and down his back. I can feel his muscles bunch and release under my hands. Just as I feel a gasp building in me, his lips are on mine. He absorbs every sound I make then pulls even more moans out of me. I eagerly return the favor as I feel his chest rumble against mine.

We are both quickly reaching our peaks. I can feel both of our bodies shaking as we try to hold ourselves back. Sam's lips break from mine. His hips quicken as his lips hover over my shoulder. I just barely hear him whisper.

"Let go Emi. You gotta let go first. Take all of me."

I can't hold myself together any longer. Sam always waits for me, always makes sure I'm taken care of first. In all the years we've been together, he's never come before me. His words push me over the edge, knowing that my pleasure will bring about his.

My own body is quaking and I'm grateful the table is keeping me flat. Sam makes a few small thrusts and then I feel him finally release. Just as I expect him to scream my name, I feel his lips lock on my shoulder.

The pressure of his mouth makes me gasp his name out. Even as I feel his body slowing down, his name continues to fall from my lips. His mouth moves from my shoulder up to my mouth. He places soft kisses against my lips, whispering my name in between kisses.

Just as our breathing starts to regulate, a clear cry can be heard from the baby monitor on the counter. Sam drops his head on my shoulder for a brief second before slowly moving off the table. He adjusts himself and redresses.

He kisses me again, "Any chance I could ask you to wait here?"

"Sorry my love, your son is probably hungry."

Sam sighs before helping me up, "I'll be right back."

I pull my clothes back on then get to straightening the kitchen back up, cleaning up any evidence of our time together. Once everything is back to normal, I check on the cakes. They are still warm, but I cut off a small edge and cover it in frosting.

When Sam walks in carrying Eli, I offer the bite to him. "Here, you can have a little preview before tonight."

He grins then takes the bite from my hand, licking my fingers clean. When Eli whimpers I cut him off a small bite too.

Just as Sam sits down to feed Eli, Claire and Quil return from the playground. We start rushing around, getting everyone ready for Lillah's surprise birthday party.

Since it is Halloween, we also get dressed up in our costumes. Sam nearly falls over when Quil walks in wearing the "Beast" costume that matches Claire's "Belle". He manages to pull himself together to start loading the car.

As I go to get in the car, Sam grabs me. He kisses all over my face, whispering. "If I haven't told you lately, I love you."

"I love you too, Sam."

He leans back, grinning, "I also loved getting to have dessert twice in one day."

"Technically, three times." I wiggle my eyebrows at him and he growls.

"Lillah better appreciate this cake!"

I suppress a laugh, "Don't worry, she will." Leaning back into Sam's arms, I move to my tiptoes, whispering against his neck. "I like the dessert you gave me earlier better than this cake, though."

"Do we really have to go to this thing?" Sam growls, his hands moving over my hips to my ass.

"Yes." I grin when he groans, "But if you behave, maybe I'll give you another treat tonight when the kids are asleep."

"Deal!"

Sam helps me into the car and I can't wipe the smile off my face. Some days, it's good to be me.

-0-

**A/N:** So there you have it. A little treat for you while we work on "Drawn To You", our Jacob/Ness story that is a follow-up to "Losing Control". Don't forget to put us on author alert so you know when we start publishing again!


	6. Daddy's Girl

"**Daddy's Girl"**

**Disclaimer: **Not SM. NKR & WH.

**A/N:** We are feeling giving on this Labor Day. And speaking of "labor" we thought we'd share this. It's a little outtake from "Drawn To You" from two of our favorite characters. Hope this holds you over while we wrap up a few more chapters. And if you are feeling generous, head on over to stupidleeches . com - we've been nominated in the Emerging Swan awards and voting ends today. There might be another little surprise over there as well. Just sayin'.

**Embry's POV**

-0-

Beautiful and perfect, just like her mother, but so tiny that I'm afraid if I breathe too hard while holding her, she might break. Lillah has told me over and over that Halona is not as fragile as I'm making her out to be, but I know better. I have a lot more strength in me than Lillah and although I'm gentle with my wife, she's not nearly as vulnerable as my newborn baby girl.

Halona is snuggled in the crook of one arm while my free hand lightly glides along her scalp, touching the fine dark auburn hair that I've dreamed about for almost a year now. Her small face is scrunched in the concentration of sleep, a little wrinkle between her brows. My Hallie looks like she's worried about solving world peace.

Placing my lips against her sweet smelling forehead, I whisper quietly to her, trying not to wake Lillah. "Daddy's going to take care of you. You don't have to worry about anything. I'll always be here for you, Halona. I would do anything to keep you and Mommy happy."

As if my words are all she needs to hear, Hallie's face relaxes and a light snore starts up. I smile down at her. Even though my wife would never admit it, our daughter sleeps just like her mother.

Then it hits me - Our Daughter. She's finally here. Not just a dream or a some day kind of thing. She's in my arms and she's more than I ever dreamed I would have. It's almost impossible for me to put her down. Since the second she was born I wanted to hold her, protect her; make sure nothing or no one breathes a stinky breath on her. Lillah has given me her frown face more times than I can count, but I don't want to let our Hallie go. I'm embarrassed to admit I even argued with my wife over who gets to hold our girl. Lillah gave me a full eye roll when my argument was she 'already got to hold her for nine months, now it's my turn'. Hallie's only been in the world a day but she's already changed my whole life.

Tonight when the nurses came in to take her back to the nursery I nearly growled. Finally they agreed to let her stay the night with Lillah and I. Surprisingly, the hospital is equipped well enough that the bed in Lillah's room isn't too small and the three of us fit on it comfortably.

Glancing over at my wife I am overwhelmed with how lucky I feel. These two are everything to me. I only wish my mother could have met them both. Then it would have been a full circle. I just know they would have loved each other as much as I love the three of them.

Halona stirs in my arms, her tiny lips forming a little "O" but she doesn't open her eyes. She's wrapped up tightly in a blanket, swaddled, Lillah called it. I can't help frowning, wondering if she's ok in there. _Is my baby girl comfortable like that?_ I can't imagine she is, but everyone has assured me Hallie loves it.

Before I know what's happening the feeling of Halona falling from my arms startles me awake. I jerk up, alert, to find Kim smiling at me. "Don't worry, I've got her. Jared is the same way with Conner, you know. He wouldn't set him down for the first week."

She winks and I take a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart. Movement to my left catches my attention and I turn to see Lillah sitting up in bed, smiling cheerfully at me. I must have been sleeping longer than I thought because the room is starting to brighten with the sun. Kim carries Halona over to Lillah, who is holding her hands out, her fingers waving in the air. She desperately wants our girl in her arms. When she's settled back against the pillows in the bed she clucks her tongue lightly while looking down at the bundle of pink.

While Kim busies herself checking Lillah's tubes and wires I stand and approach the side of the bed. "How are you feeling, sweet Lillah?" I ask as I lean over and kiss her forehead. She tilts her face up and puckers her lips, asking for a proper kiss, which I happily oblige her with.

"A little sore and tired, but oddly, I feel good. How are you, Daddy?" Lillah's words cause my chest to tighten. I don't know how long it will take me to get use to hearing that. _I'm a dad_. A father to this perfect being cradled against her mother's chest.

"I'm great, Mommy," I whisper and lean down so I can see Halona as she peers up at Lillah. Her eyes have that squinty look of a newborn and they blink slowly. Kim's soft voice breaks the quiet and we wave at her as she leaves. The rest of the gang and Lillah's parents are suppose to be here in a couple of hours and the quiet will not last once they arrive.

"Lils," I say her name softly, "Thank you so much." Lillah's face turns toward me and she looks at me questioningly. "For giving me a family, baby. Something I never thought I would have before you came into my life. She's so perfect. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love the both of you."

Tears spring to Lillah's eyes and she pulls one of her hands up to touch my face. I place my cheek in her palm then turn my face to kiss her cool skin.

"Embry," her voice is soft and full of emotion and my eyes drift shut, "Thank _you_. I can't tell you how much you mean to me. You're my life. I'm beyond happy to be starting our family together."

I place kisses on her face and wrap my arms around the one that is supporting the small body of our daughter. We sit like that for so long I lose track of time again and Lillah begins yawning. She's so exhausted, I can tell that, but she'd never openly admit it. The most I expect out of her is just saying she's "tired".

I thought I might lose my mind when she went into labor. While I'll never admit it to her, it was always in the back of my mind that I could lose her in the process. I know it's rare, but the fear was still there. Those hours were the longest of my entire life.

Seeing my wife in that kind of pain nearly ripped out my heart. I wanted nothing more than to take it all away from her, to ease her discomfort as much as I could. There wasn't much I could do other than be there for her, helping her through the breathing exercises and letting her squeeze the ever loving shit out of my hand.

I'd heard horror stories of wives screaming and yelling at their husbands, cursing them out for getting them pregnant, but not my Lillah. She was a trooper. "I'm so fucking proud of you, Lils." I speak my thoughts before I realize what I'm saying.

"Em, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, for our family. I'll do this all over again, as many times as we want."

Lillah threads the fingers of one hand through mine and I settle on the bed next to her, excited to get to hold Halona again, even if I'm sharing the task with Lillah. My arms are wrapped around both of my girls as we drift off to sleep again.

-0-

**A/N:** So there you go. Just a little treat for you while we work on "Drawn To You". We are so close to 10 chapters, which means posting will happen VERY soon. Thanks again for your patience, and if you are so inclined, make sure you go vote for "Losing Control" and our lovely Lillah in the Emerging Swan Awards!


	7. Not A Date

"**Not A Date"**

**Disclaimer: **Not SM. We just play with her characters.

**A/N: **Happy New Year! First of all, happy belated birthday suzmac33! Sorry this took so long, but we finally got our asses in gear and finished this up. As requested, here is Jake's POV of the bachelor/bachelorette party from "Losing Control".

This is _technically_ an outtake from "Losing Control" chapters 27/28, but being the wordy plot h00rs that we are, we added a bit more. So even though _technically_ it's an outtake, it's also a little bit of a teaser/prologue for our next story in the "Let Love In" series, "Drawn To You", which is Jake/Ness. Please note, this isn't beta'd, so any mistakes are our own. Don't judge.

As an update on "Drawn To You", we have ten chapters written so far, which was our goal before we started posting. Chapter one is with the second beta now and we are HOPING to start posting ASAP.

**Jacob's POV**

-0-

"Hello dear brother." Rachel's voice is sugary sweet, which can only mean one thing. _She wants something._

Taking a deep breath, I find a nearby tree to lean against, preparing myself for whatever she's about to guilt me into doing for her. "What's up, Rach?"

She huffs, but I don't apologize for my tone. I've been on edge since Saturday, ever since Ness received a mysterious text during the family dinner. It bothered me that she wouldn't tell me who it was from. It sent me straight into panic mode when Quil suggested she has a boyfriend.

I was on my way to talk to Edward, to find out if he knows anything about the text she received, when my phone rang. It's not Rachel's fault she caught me at a bad time, but I have too many things on my mind right now to worry about hurting her feelings.

"I need to know if you and Ness are available on Saturday. I'm planning something for the wedding and need both of you there since you are both in the wedding. Together."

Digging my thumb and forefinger into my eye sockets, I try my best to remain calm. Rachel just announced the date for her wedding a few nights ago, but already this thing is going to be the death of me. I'm doing my best to hide this secret from Ness so I can keep her around, but Rachel is determined to make us a couple, at least for the wedding. Not that I mind being a couple with Ness, but it's a problem when she can't know she's my imprint for another year.

"As far as I know, we are both available." I_ am so fucking available_. Ness is my life, my imprint. Even though she doesn't know she's my imprint, I have no interest in being with anyone other than her. Which means, absolutely no social life for me.

I can hear Rachel's squeal of delight on the other end of the phone.I pull the phone as far away from my ear as possible, shouting to speak over her, "But I'll have to check with Edward and Bella to see if they have any plans for her."

"GREAT! You two are going out with us."

I shake my head and squint my eyes, like Rachel can even see me. Leave it to my sister to plan something for me and my imprint without asking. "I thought this was for the wedding, what do you mean going out?"

Rachel's laugh tells me I'm not going to like her answer before she even speaks, "Paul and I decided to do a joint bachelor slash bachelorette thing. We're going out for dinner then dancing!"

I cringe at the idea of having to go dancing. Rachel loves going to clubs and bars; I swear she would dance all night if someone didn't pull her away. "Rach, Ness doesn't look old enough to get into a bar."

"Well, duh, baby brother. I wouldn't choose a place that wouldn't allow her inside. It's this awesome little spot in Port Angeles. It's usually not overly crowded and the music is great. Don't even think about trying to back out. You and Ness are going out with us."

Grinding my teeth, I growl out, "When you say "us" you mean-."

"Me, Paul, Emily, Sam, Lillah, Embry, Kim, and Jared... everyone, Jacob."

_Everyone. Great. All couples._

While I don't mind my pack mates and their imprints, being around them with Ness is difficult. Recently I've noticed she's a little more hesitant around the other couples. My guess is she is noticing we are the only "non-couple" among them. Even though we are best friends, that is very different from the relationships the other wolves have with their imprints. As much as I want to have that type of relationship with Ness, right now, it isn't possible. _Thanks to Edward._

Rachel screams my name to get my attention. Knowing better than to argue with my sister I tell her that I'll try my best to be there. I'll have to talk to Ness first. Then Edward. I wouldn't want to take her somewhere like that without him knowing the plan exactly. He'd probably flip if he found out after the fact. That is, if he'll even 'allow' Ness to go. You never know what is going on in Edward's head when he gets in one of his moods. Some days he's fine with Ness hanging out with me. Others, he acts like I'm trying to run off with her. _Not that I haven't considered _that_ before._ It's frustrating that I can't spend time with my best friend when I want to. It's almost like Edward doesn't trust me. That thought makes me grin as I phase back and head toward my original destination; the cottage.

-0-

I can hear Bella humming away as I approach. I quickly dress and open the door, peeking my head inside. Ness is sitting on the couch with a book on her lap and her fingers twisting around one of those beautiful curls.

Knowing I'm walking into a house with two vampires and a vampire hybrid, I don't bother announcing myself. Instead, I flop down on the couch next to Ness. "Whatcha reading?"

She closes the book and shows me the cover. "'Gone With The Wind'? Isn't that the one where the chick makes the dress out of curtains?"

Ness laughs softly, "Something like that."

"Jake," Bella calls before she walks into the living room. Even though I promised not to tell Ness anything before her next birthday, Bella has been giving us more space lately. For that, I am appreciative.

"Hey Bells." When I twist my head around I'm surprised to find she's alone. Usually Edward is hovering right behind her, his eyes locked on my every move. "Where's your other half?"

Bella gives me a smile very similar to Ness'. "He's up at the house with Jasper and Emmett. They are going on a guys only hunting trip tonight."

I nod, but don't say anything more. Bella glances down at her hands, wringing them for just a second before looking back up at me. She has a slight frown on her face and I know she is about to apologize for something, but I'm not sure what.

"How's Embry doing?"

It takes me a second to realize what she's talking about. _Ness must have told her what happened after she left Ness at Lillah's house on Sunday._ Lifting an eyebrow, I twist back to Ness. She places her hand to my cheek and gives me a quick debrief on what she shared with Bella, which was pretty much everything that happened.

Once Ness removes her hand from my face, Bella is speaking, "Jake, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to upset Embry. I understand Lillah is his imprint and what that means. I would never hurt her or him, in any way. I just wanted to meet Lillah. Ness has told me so many great things about her."

Waving my hand I do my best to stop Bella from speaking. Once she quiets I explain, "Embry freaked out, but it's fine. He's just a little extra paranoid right now because of his own dumbass mistakes."

"Still, I shouldn't have touched her, and for that, I'm sorry. She truly is an amazing woman. Embry is very lucky. Would you please let Embry know that?"

"Sure sure," I wave her off, hoping this is the end of her apology because I still have stuff to take care of with her husband. Bella gives me a soft smile before leaving the room.

Now that it's just Ness and me, I'm torn. I'll need to head up to the house shortly to catch Edward before he takes off, but I don't want to leave Ness just yet.

A soft hand against my cheek grabs my attention. As I turn to face her I hear her voice in my mind, "Something wrong?"

It takes all of my will power not to lean my head into her hand. Her soft touch, though innocent, comforts me in a way nothing else can. As much as I want to linger, I know I need to run up and talk to Edward. Exhaling, I give her my best reassuring smile, "Nothing wrong. I just need to run and talk to your dad."

"About what?" she asks, her tiny hand still resting against my cheek.

When my cheek lifts a little with my broadening smile, her thumb naturally follows the path of my skin. Her unintentional caress thrills me, but I force myself to tap down that feeling to stay focused. Fighting my natural reaction to her is a battle I have with myself every moment of every day. As much as I want to return the gesture, show her what her touch means to me, for now, I can only be her best friend.

"Taking you dancing on Saturday."

She twists her head in confusion and I explain Rachel's plans for the evening. Her face lights up as she again speaks in my mind, "That sounds like fun!"

"Yeah. Fun." I try to mimic her excitement, but as much as I'm thrilled about time with Ness, the idea of watching her dance around scares the living shit out of me. _Swaying hips, sheen of sweat on flushed skin. _I'm not sure how I'll survive, but if it makes her happy, I'll do it. "But first, I have to get your dad's permission to take you. I'll be right back, ok?"

"Sure." I stand to leave, but before I hit the door she calls out my name. I turn back to her and she's practically bouncing on the couch, "Make sure you tell him I really want to go. I want to try out dancing. Plus, I really like Lillah. She's sweet. And it's Rachel's wedding."

"I will." I do my best to take a mental picture of her, remember her words verbatim so I can play them back for Edward. Hearing how excited his daughter is over this might improve my chances of getting to take her with me.

-0-

"No."

"Come on, Edward. It's one night. She really wants to go. She's part of this wedding, she should enjoy the party leading up to it."

As soon as I walked in the door of the huge white house, Edward's mind was made up. He didn't even give me a chance to argue my case before he denied the request. I play back my conversation with Ness in my mind for Edward, hoping it will influence him to change his mind.

"If she wants to try out dance, she can take _lessons_. She doesn't need to go to some dive club. I've seen those places. Nothing good happens there."

"She'll be there with me and four other wolves, she'll be safe. You know I won't let anything happen to her. Ever." This isn't just a promise to her father, this is the absolute truth. I would give up my own life to protect Ness.

Edward sighs, "I know you'll protect her, Jacob, but I don't think it's good for her to be out in places like that. Besides, how are you going to get her in? She doesn't look twenty-one."

"She doesn't have to look twenty-one," Emmett laughs before elbowing me. "She just needs an I.D. that says she's twenty-one. Jasper can make that happen."

Edward's face goes hard at this idea. "Absolutely not, Emmett." Edward turns back to me, "She will not have identification that says she's twenty-one."

"She doesn't have to be twenty-one, they allow eighteen and up in." I try not to think about how I'm hoping like hell my sister actually did pick a place that allows eighteen and up. If not, then this argument is a waste.

Edward gives me a sly grin, like he thinks he has me trapped, "She doesn't have any identification that says she's eighteen."

Jasper lifts his head, "Actually, Bella picked up new I.D.'s last week. She wanted to be prepared-." Jasper stops himself.

"Prepared for what?" I ask, suddenly afraid. My eyes are locked on the three vampires, reading their every moves for a hint at what they aren't telling me.

Emmett's hands are stuffed in his pockets while he inspects the floor. Jasper shuffles his feet and glances at Edward. Edward gives him a small shake of his head, which makes me suspicious.

Jasper tilts his head back to me, "No need to be so suspicious, Jacob. Bella was just getting prepared now that Ness' growth has slowed down. She just went ahead and upped her age to eighteen so she doesn't have to get a new I.D. for a couple of years."

In my mind I'm still suspicious, but I feel Jasper's weird calming thing ease the tension in my body. As much as I want to be pissed he's playing with my emotions, I can't be right now because of his stupid emotional shit. _Ass._

In this moment of fake peace, I wait patiently as Edward paces around the room. Finally he stops in front of me. "I don't like this idea. However, I'll agree to letting her go if we are there as well."

"We?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

Edward crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back slightly, "I would prefer if Jasper and Emmett were there too, but I'll agree if Bella and I are there."

"I can't do that." I'm calm, but I'm still well aware of the danger in this idea.

"Danger?" Edward asks, obviously monitoring my every thought.

"Seriously?" Rolling my eyes I shake my head at his cluelessness. "How would you feel if you were out with your family and sensed a couple of us around?"

Edward doesn't say anything, but I do see him lower his head slightly. "Look, Embry is already on edge about Lillah. He flipped his shit over Bella being near her. I can't guarantee he won't attack. Whether he accepts her or not, he imprinted, he won't hesitate to protect her from any threat."

"You just said there will be four other wolves there. Can you not stop him?"

I hate the Edward knows so much about the tribe and our traditions, but that is a reality with his daughter being a part of the tribe through my imprint. Sighing I explain, "Our imprints are protected by all of us. If Embry feels his imprint is threatened, we will all take a defensive position to protect not only his imprint, but the others too."

With Jasper's emotional-mojo crap, I'm not angry, but my words are true. If one wolf feels his imprint is threatened, we will all fight against the enemy, even if the enemy is my imprint's father and mother.

Edward's jaw clenches tight. He glances over at Jasper who nods, obviously checking if he's still putting the whamo on me. Finally Edward speaks, "Have her home by midnight. I'll stay out of town, but I will be a few miles away monitoring you and Renesmee. I will intervene if anything happens to my daughter."

I'm careful not to change my facial expression as I give Edward a slight nod. Not wanting to chance him changing his mind, I rush for the door. Just as my hand reaches for the handle, he speaks again.

"Oh, and Jacob." When I turn to face him, he continues, "This is in no way a _date_. Our deal is still in place, you can tell her about your imprint on her next birthday. Until then, be careful not to slip up."

I manage to get out of the house before my anger at Edward takes over my body. I can feel the moment Jasper lifts his emo-tractor beam. The shaking takes over and within seconds my clothes are shredding around me as the wolf explodes out of me.

As I run through the woods, I'm snarling out as I curse Edward in my mind. I know I'm still close enough that he can hear my thoughts but I don't care. This situation just keeps getting shittier. I know the agreement we made, but I'm sick and tired of him rubbing it in.

I'm also pissed because I forgot to ask him about the text message. Knowing him, he probably has introduced her to some vampire that he's really hoping she'll fall for. Because he'd rather have his daughter be with a blood sucker with no heartbeat than me, the one fate paired her with.

_Fucking asshole._

-0-

After running for an hour, I manage to calm down enough to phase back to human. I pull on the shorts from my pouch and head for the cottage. Normally I try to be full clothed around Ness, including a shirt, but I don't carry a spare shirt in my pouch to keep it as light as possible. Most times, I'm able to control my temper and not shred my clothes. Unfortunately, Edward just knows how to piss me off.

When I walk back in she has a smile on her face, but it quickly disappears when she sees what I'm wearing.

"He's not going to let me go."

Her crestfallen face has me running to her side. My hand caresses her cheek as I lift her face to look into her eyes. "No, it's not that. He agreed to let you go."

Her large eyes dart down to my chest then back up. I can see color flooding her cheeks before she whispers, "But something did happen. You lost your clothes because you phased."

My best friend knows me so well. "Just a disagreement on the terms." She frowns as soon as the words are out of my mouth. I know she is confused by my statement, but I can't go into any more details.

"But I can go?" She bites her lip.

Grinning wide at her I lean back against the couch, "Yep. You are clear to go dance the night away. Or, at least, dance until about eleven so I can have you home by midnight."

She launches herself against me, her arms wrapping tight around my neck as I hear her whispered sigh, "Thank you, Jake. I'm so excited."

As much as I want to know who she was texting the other night, having her in my arms trumps any worry I might have. Whoever he is, he won't be dancing with her on Saturday. I'll be the lucky bastard that gets that pleasure.

-0-

The door to the cottage opens before I can knock. "Before you come in, Jacob," Edward walks out, waving me away from the cottage, "I wanted to speak with you about something."

"I heard you, Edward. This isn't a date, that's why I made sure Ness and I are riding to Port Angeles with Jared and Kim. Absolutely no chance for us to be alone."

I want to punch something. Hard. Like Edward. In the face. I'm frustrated by this whole situation. To make things worse, apparently Lillah and Embry are now officially "dating", which means Ness and I will truly be the only non-couple at this thing tonight. Not only is it awkward for me, I know it'll be awkward for Ness, which upsets me. I don't like her feeling awkward. I want her to be comfortable with the pack and imprints; they are just as much her family as the vampires she's always around.

Edward doesn't speak as he walks away from the house. When he reaches a small clearing nearly a mile away, he turns back to me, speaking softly. "I appreciate that Jacob. Actually I wanted to answer a question I heard you had for me."

"Question?" I ask, not sure what he's talking about.

He crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes at me, "When you left the other day, amongst the foul names you called me," I don't bother to apologize or even flinch at his words, "you mentioned something about a text message Renesmee received."

I flinch, my hand jerking up to clutch the back of my neck. "Yeah. She got a text last weekend during the family dinner. I thought it was you, but she said it wasn't. She also didn't mention who it was from."

"Unfortunately, I don't know who it could be," Edward sighs, obviously just as concerned as I am. "While I know you think poorly of me, I do understand the bond of imprinting. I would never try to go behind your back and set her up with someone else. It's not personal, Jacob. I don't want her dating anyone right now. She has the whole world open to her, I don't want her to feel like she's trapped."

He seems sincere, but I'm still suspicious. After his non-verbal communication with Jasper the other day I'm honestly beginning to think he has something up his sleeve. I don't know what, but knowing Edward, it's something big that will completely throw me for a loop.

However, I can't worry about that right now. I'll have to take him at face value. For now. "Fine. If you find out anything, please let me know. I'm not beyond getting into her phone to check."

"It's just one message so far, right?" I nod, but I'm not completely sure. It's one message, as far as I know. Sadly, I'm not glued to her hip at all times. "Let's not invade her privacy just yet over one message. Bella and I will monitor and see if we need to intervene. Besides, who could it be? She doesn't go anywhere alone."

Knowing this is about the best I'll get out of Edward, I agree. Pointing over my shoulder toward the cottage, I change the subject, "You think she's ready? I don't want to keep Jared and Kim waiting."

"Sure." Edward leads me back to the cottage. I see Ness as soon as I walk in. She's standing in the middle of the living room talking with Bella. Even if she wasn't my imprint, I wouldn't be able to tear my eyes away from her. The dress she has on is beautiful, flowing over her tiny body loosely. While everything "important" is covered up, the dress is one shouldered, exposing the creamy skin of her neck and collarbone.

_Holy shit she's growing up fast!_

Obviously, I know this is a fact, Ness growing up fast, but this is so different. She is truly becoming a woman and everything within me knows it. She pulls me toward her with the invisible strings of the bond between us. I'm fighting to keep my hand down by my side instead of lifting it to glide it up her bare arm to her shoulder like I want to. As I get closer, she spins around as if she just became aware of my presence. Her face breaks out into a huge smile and my heart clinches.

Before I can pull myself together, she's in my arms, hugging me tight. Without thought, I pull her closer, her chest flush against mine. My lips lower to place a soft kiss on the top of her head then I tuck her head under my chin. I lose the battle with my hand; I feel the soft skin of her arm under my fingers as I make my way up to her shoulder. _Feels like silk_.

As Ness relaxes into me, I hear her softly sigh my name. _I don't want to share her tonight._ I suddenly want to be alone with my imprint all night; take her on a date, just the two of us. I'm just about to reach for my phone, tell my sister we won't be able to make it, when a throat clears behind me.

"Jacob, you mentioned you didn't want to keep Jared and Kim waiting."

Keeping my growl in takes all my effort. _Fucking Edward._ He must have heard my plans. _God forbid I have a night alone with my imprint._

Ness leans back out of my arms and gives me a smile. "I'm ready."

As much as I want to argue, the look of excitement on her face moves me forward. We give our farewells and head for Jared and Kim's house. They are waiting for us when we arrive and I quickly help Ness into the backseat before folding my body in as well. Kim offers to sit in the back, but I decline. I'd rather be stuffed in with Ness than separated from her by being in the front.

We arrive at Paul and Rachel's house just as we see them exiting the house, along with Sam, Emily, Embry, and Lillah. As I get out of the car, I realize I forgot to tell Ness about Embry and Lillah now officially dating. Offering my hand to Ness, I help her out, quickly whispering to her the update on our friend's relationship status. She seems excited when I tell her, but something tells me that isn't the full story.

She runs over to Lillah, hugging her and congratulating her on the news. They talk for a few minutes before Paul shouts we need to get going. Climbing back into the car, I try to prepare myself for the long drive with my knees up to my chin. At least I'll have my imprint by my side.

-0-

Dinner isn't as painful as I thought it would be. For the most part, everyone behaves and the coupling off isn't too bad. Of course, watching Embry practically drool all over Lillah is disturbing. While Lillah is attractive, she doesn't do anything for me. What bugs me is watching Embry deny himself his imprint when he can freely have her. I would give _anything_ to be able to have my imprint be mine, no strings attached, or conditions placed on our relationship by her father. _Embry doesn't know how very lucky he is._

If I could be honest with Ness, if she knew about my imprinting on her, tonight would be the beginning of a transition for us. I would start to show her she is so much more than my best friend. But I can't. Instead I have to sit here and watch Embry give Lillah a hickey.

"That is so disgusting. Get a room, Embry," I growl out. When he glances up at me I can tell he's pissed, but I don't care.

I feel a small hand smack my arm just as Ness admonishes me, "That wasn't polite dinner talk, Jacob Black."

_Good thing she didn't hear that thought about the hickey, she's probably smack me upside the head. _The idea of Ness beating up on me for bad manners makes me grin. When I turn to apologize to her, she squints her eyes at me but I can tell I'm forgiven.

Ness joins in on the occasional conversation with Lillah, Kim, Emily, and Rachel as the dinner finishes up. When Embry jumps, causing the table to shake, it doesn't take much to figure out why given the angle of Lillah's arm. Ness seems confused but I'm laughing too hard to explain.

As we walk out of the restaurant, I feel her hand press against my cheek and I see the image of Lillah's hand obviously angled toward Embry's lap. There is a question in the image from Ness and all I can do is choke out a laugh as I nod my head.

Before I can say any more, the girls grab Ness and run ahead of us. We walk a few blocks until the girls stop in front of a jewelry store to admire the window display. While the other guys hang back, I run up to Ness. Since she's in flats, it's easy to just rest my chin on her head. Her hand reaches up to my cheek. What she shares with me isn't a picture or words but a feeling. She's happy, having a good time with the girls - and with me.

Soon enough, we are moving along again, but this time the couples are back together. My hand naturally finds the dip in her back as I lead her away from the store. As much as I want to be like the other couples, I know I can't be. Dropping my hand back down to my side, I do my best not to be frustrated and just enjoy the evening.

We don't have a problem getting into the place Rachel picked, Ness showing her new I.D. that says she's eighteen. Along with the other imprintees, she runs straight for the dance floor. I want to stand at the edge of the floor and just watch her move, but I'm dragged away by Paul.

I stay seated at the table sipping a beer, but my eyes are locked on my girl. The graceful movements of her body intrigue me. She doesn't have the overtly sexual moves like my sister, instead she dances around the floor lightly, every muscle moving in time to the beat.

I'm barely aware of the conversation, though I know the guys are giving Embry shit. When he stalks off to the dance floor I don't pay much attention until I feel his eyes on me. I feel the threat before I even set eyes on the problem. I'm standing as my eyes land on the guy approaching Ness.

_Protect what's mine._ That is all I can think of as I move as quickly as my body will allow me to get to Ness. The girls are waving at Embry as Lillah shouts about him being her boyfriend. This gives the guy approaching Ness pause. I manage to reach him before he can breathe on her. Grabbing his arm, I pull him as far away as possible.

"Tell your friends," I growl as I push him up against the railing surrounding the dance floor, "hands off those women."

The guy looks a little shocked, but still determined. "Says who?"

A body being slammed into the rail causes the guy I have pinned there to jump. His friend is next to him now, with Paul crushing his wind pipe.

"Says me," Paul roars.

"Paul," I hear Sam warn behind me. When I glance at him over my shoulder I notice he has the other two men. While he isn't touching them, he's staring them down, his eyes not even blinking. _The death stare._

Sam speaks in the tone of the Alpha, though it has no effect on me or the men, "Like my friends said, hands off those five women out there. Tell your friends and every other idiot in this bar. They are protected by us and we will not hesitate to hurt anyone that touches them."

Against my better judgment, I release my guy when the other two agree to Sam's terms. I can hear them whispering as they walk away, confused about what is so special about our imprintees. "A scar face, two sex pots, a chubby, and jail bait. I seriously don't get it."

"That sex pot is mine and I will kill you if you even look at her," Paul shouts across the bar.

_Jail bait. Shit._

Paul, Sam and I return to the table. Jared stayed behind, ready to work with Embry to take the women out of the bar if needed. He hands us all beers as we sit. The mood at the table is somber to say the least.

Twisting back to look at Ness I know that jerk was right, she is jail bait. She's gorgeous, and I know the time is getting close, but she isn't ready yet. She's still too young. Even if I could tell her about the imprint, she isn't ready for the next step in our relationship.

Paul elbows me, pointing out at Embry and Lillah on the dance floor, "You see that idiot?"

Glancing up, I see Embry and Lillah making out. Shaking my head, I can't help but to laugh when he finally manages to pull himself away from Lillah and make his way back to the table. "He really is an idiot," I agree with Paul.

As Embry approaches, I see Lillah give Ness a big hug and start dancing with her. Even though Lillah is drunk, Ness laughs along with her and starts following Lillah's moves.

"Nice moves," I hear Paul say. I'm ready to punch when I realize he's giving Embry shit, not watching Ness like I assumed. Trying my best to keep the wolf in check, I try to focus on the conversation.

As he fills his beer from the pitcher, Embry sighs, "Whatever man, I suck, but I'd do anything she wanted me to if it would put that smile on her face."

I don't have to look at the other guys to know we all feel the exact same way about our imprints. They are the world to us and we would do anything, even make an ass of ourselves on the dance floor, to make them happy.

The table goes quiet as we all focus our attention on the five women on the dance floor. I hear a sound next to me but I don't bother to look away from the dance floor. "You're growling again, dude," I say to Embry without breaking my eyes away from Ness.

"You ready to tell her?"

Running a hand over my face, I do my best to focus on how to respond to Embry. The truth is I'm dying to tell her. Embry knows this, we've talked about it before. The difference between him and I is that he's keeping the secret because of his stubbornness, I'm keeping the secret to keep my imprintee close.

"Some days are harder than others. She's been acting kind of weird lately." _Boy is that an understatement._ The text message is still throwing me off. "I don't know if she is keeping something from me or if she suspects I'm keeping something from her."

Shaking my head I do my best to clear my thoughts. I know based on the other wolves that the imprintees feel the connection as strongly as we do. A change in one of us sparks that same change in the other, but I really don't know what sparked the change for Ness and I to keep secrets from one another. I just hope I can make it until her next birthday, otherwise, the consequences of telling the truth are worse than the pain of the secrets right now. "As well as I know Ness, it's still hard to guess what she's thinking."

Jared jumps in before Embry can reply, "That's because she's a female. Half vampire or not, that doesn't change."

"It's true," Sam laughs, "females are a complicated breed."

Embry looks around the table, confused, "I don't know. Lillah is pretty straight forward most of the time."

I open my mouth to tell Embry how lucky he is, but Ness, with her flushed cheeks comes over and stands next to me and downs a bottle of water quickly. Any thoughts I might have had before are erased as my eyes follow the line of her neck.

"You guys don't want to come dance with us?" she asks, her eyes darting over to me. She looks hopeful. I really don't think it's a good idea for me to dance with Ness. Being that close, her body moving against mine cannot end well for me.

When I glance over at Embry he has a smirk on his face. _Asshole._ He thinks he understands just because we are technically in the same boat right now. What he doesn't get is that I'm bound by a promise that I can't break. A promise I'd give anything to break.

However, that pleading look in her eyes is my undoing. "Uh, yeah, I'll go," I finally give in. Sam and Jared follow Ness and I out to the dance floor. Thankfully a slow song starts as soon as we approach the dance floor.

Sam and Jared easily pull Emily and Kim into their arms. Rachel starts laughing hard as she grabs Lillah and spins her around the dance floor. The two drunks giggle as they do an over-exaggerated waltz.

Ness stops in the middle of the dance floor, looking around at the couples moving slowly. She turns to me, placing her hand against my cheek as she speaks into my mind, "Sorry, it's a slow song. We can wait until something faster comes on."

I take a step forward so that we are close. Pulling her hand from my face, I place it against my neck. I hold her gently in my arms and start swaying, hoping I'm moving in time to the beat. "It's fine, Ness. I don't mind a slow song."

She sighs softly and leans her head against my chest, her ear against my heart. Her breathing slows down, evening out. Having her so close, I can smell her sweet skin. That bare shoulder teasing my lips.

I do my best to push those thought aside, grabbing at the first question I think of, "Are you getting tired?"

"A little," she sighs, "but I don't want this night to end."

"I take it you've had fun?" I chuckle.

She leans her head back and smiles at me, "I have. Did you have any fun?"

"I'm having fun right now," I wink at her.

She laughs the returns her head to it's resting spot, "Me too, Jacob."

As much as I try to ignore the wolf, he is noticing every inch of where our bodies are touching. Though the dress she's wearing is loose, this close, I can feel the swell of her breasts against my chest and her hips under my hands. It would be so easy to lift her up or pull her closer to me. Then kiss her.

Edward's warning replaying in my mind stops my thoughts before I get carried away. I remind myself that even though I want to kiss her, and she hopefully wants to kiss me, it isn't the right time. She doesn't know about the imprinting and, as I was reminded just a short time ago, she's still young, no matter how much she's still growing.

"Growling," I hear Rachel whisper and I jerk my head up to look at her. She and Lillah are still dancing around dramatically and she winks at me as she moves away quickly.

"Is something wrong?" Ness asks softly. "Your sister is right, you were growling."

"No, nothing wrong. In fact, everything is pretty perfect right now." I grin down at her. Even though I can't tell her for a while yet, I can tell her how much I've enjoyed tonight, especially this dance with her.

Just as I'm about to open my mouth, the alarm on my phone goes off. When I open it up to turn the alarm off I realize my time with Ness is up.

I wave my phone at Jared and he nods. Turning back to Ness, I give her a sad smile. "Time to get you home."

"Already?" she pouts. "Nothing will happen if we are a few minutes late."

As much as I want to give in to her, I don't want to deal with Edward's wrath. "Oh, something will happen. I'm pretty sure you're father will turn me into a pumpkin, somehow, if I don't have you there by midnight."

"You're probably right," she sighs.

After quick goodbyes, I lead her out, following Jared and Kim to their car. We don't make it very far when Jared pauses to pick Kim up. Before I can ask he turns back to me, "She was falling asleep on the dance floor."

Ness' hand brushes my face, "Must be the baby."

"I guess," I whisper. I don't know much about what happens when a woman is pregnant, other than what Bella went through when she was pregnant with Ness. "Is being tired normal?"

Jared answers my question, "Kim swears it's normal but I'm not sure. She's been falling asleep during dinner lately."

"It's normal," Kim whispers, "stop worrying, Jared."

Ness giggles but nothing else is said as we get settled in the car. We are quiet as Jared drives us back to his house. Once there, Ness and I quickly get in my car and I take her to the cottage. I pull up to the cottage with a minute to spare.

"Guess Dad won't be changing you into a pumpkin tonight," Ness laughs as we exit the car.

"Not tonight," Edward says from the front door.

Sighing, I know I have to leave Ness now. The night is officially over. As much as I would like to give her a proper goodbye, with Edward standing there, I don't even feel comfortable hugging her. He's watching, ready to separate us at the smallest hint of impropriety. After the way I clung to her when I picked her up, I'm afraid to push the limits.

Ness' hand moves over my face and I hear her soft whisper, "I had a blast tonight, Jacob. Thanks for taking me. And tell Rachel thanks for inviting me. I'm really excited to be a part of her wedding."

"Sure sure." I'm fighting myself but after holding her earlier on the dance floor, I want to feel that one more time. I pull her against my chest anyway, tucking her head under my chin as I whisper, "Goodnight, Ness. I had a 'blast' tonight too."

When I release my arms from around her, I don't look at her or Edward. Instead, I turn around and aim for my car. I drive straight home but don't bother going inside. Instead I phase and go for a run. I need to clear my mind. Give my body a way to rid itself of the energy flowing through it.

As I'm running I start doing some quick math in my head. Ness' birthday was just over a month ago. Three hundred and sixty-five days in a year minus the number of days since her last birthday means...

Only three hundred and twenty-eight more days until I can finally tell Ness she is my imprint. Less than a year and I can finally show her how I feel about her, what she means to me.

_Three hundred and twenty-eight days._ I can do that.

I hope.

-0-

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed the story, suzmac33! We adore you, along with all of our readers. We write because we love these characters, our readers loving them too is such a lovely bonus. Make sure you have us on alert so you can find out first when we post "Drawn To You". Should be very soon! (Soon = this month.)


End file.
